Slavery and Soulmate
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is Harry's sister but is sold to Aro as a slave. She goes through the horror of the painful binding Caius does. Then her free will is gone. She is raped & gang raped. But Marcus Volturi sees her as a soulmate. Will Marcus & some good magical be able to free her? Even though she is branded in the most cruel way?.WARNING HORROR, SEXUAL CONTENT, TORTURE, ADULT THEMED, MA17 OLDER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **WARNING: THIS WILL BE MY FIRST HORROR FANFICTION WITH SEXUAL CONTENT.**

* * *

 **It might say Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover but it will mainly be Twilight. With bits of Harry Potter. Bashing of: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is Harry's sister but is sold to Caius as a slave. She goes through the horror of the painful binding Caius does. Then her free will is gone. She is raped and gang raped. But Marcus Volturi sees her as a soulmate. Will Marcus and some good magical be able to free her? Even though she is branded in the most cruel way?...WARNING HORROR, SEXUAL CONTENT, TORTURE, ADULT THEMED, MA17+ or OLDER

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

"So this is the title for that girl?" Caius asks Albus Dumbledore

"Yes. And her Slavery number is there too. Severus has the potions you will need", Albus says

Severus hands over a lot a vials and Caius pockets them.

"Do you care what I do to her?" Caius asks

"No. She must be away from Harry", Dumbledore says

"Where is Potter?" Caius asks

"At his relatives. And he will never know he twin sister. Who was in Ravenclaw in his year", Dumbledore says

"She is a risk to our world too. Edward Cullen has claimed her but I already have two loyal to me grab her", Caius says

"I wish you the best with your new property", Dumbledore says

"It will be good", Caius says

"I will come with you. Anything to see a Potter bound cruelly", Severus says

Caius and Severus leave to put a young girl into a horror of a life…

* * *

Bella woke up confused as to were she was she was in a dark cell. She remembered red eyes and then nothing. She looks around and the cell was very dark and dirty. Where was she? She was meant to tell Edward that she was a witch and sister to Harry Potter. That she just found out. She looked for her wand and she didn't have it.

"Our little human is awake", a voice says

Bella spins around and sees Caius Volturi with Felix, Demetri, Afton, Chelsea, Heidi, Alec and Jane. And surprisingly Severus Snape. They were all smiling evilly making her shiver in dread.

"Am I in Volterra?" Bella asks

"Yes you are", Caius says

"How did I get here?" Bella asks  
"We kidnapped you", Caius says

"Why is Snape here?" Bella asks

"He is here to witness something and report. And maybe enjoy something", Caius replies

"Where are Aro and Marcus?" Bella asks

"They are away for a month. But they won't help you now. Felix, Demetri grab her and we will start", Caius says

Bella had Felix's and Demetri's hands on her wrists in a flash. Bella tries to fight as they move through the underground. She tries kicking and dragging her feet. But they hold her tightly. Bella was fearing for what was to come. She knew Volterra was not a nice place and dread was spreading inside her. She had a bad feeling about this.

They came to a room that had a table with clamps on it. There was a table also covered with a cloth. She feared what was underneath the cloth. And feared the table with clamps.

"Clamp her down", Caius says casually

"NO! Please Master. I will do anything", Bella says as they drag her to the table kicking and screaming

Bella didn't realise she called him a Master. Caius hits her for screaming. Bella cries out in pain.

"Too late Miss Potter", Severus says smirking

Bella was thrown onto the table with a loud BANG. She continues to thrash around as her wrists were forced into clamps and locked and the same with her ankles. She tries to fight and get out of the clamps but it was no use. They were so tight. They were cutting off her circulation.

"Here that heartbeat race. Music too our ears", Caius says smirking

Causing the Volturi to laugh.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asks

"You were sold at a slavery auction in the magical world", Caius explains

"We don't have slavery", Bella says

"Yes we do. Those who are Muggle-Born or without a Magical Guardian can be sold. The Headmaster hides the Auction from all Muggle-Borns, Muggle-Raised and Orphans which you are", Severus says

"But don't I have one? And who sold me?" Bella asks

"It was Dumbledore and he ALWAYS sells his female charges", Severus says

"This is your title here", Caius says showing her the parchment with her name, age, eye colour, hair colour, height, weight, breast sizes, and if she was a virgin

The document also had SOLD written on it and a string of numbers on it.

"That is your slavery number which you will hold for life", Severus says

"Life?" Bella asks dreading what she was hearing

"Life. Once a slave always a slave. This is a concubine auction. Concubine and Slave is the same thing and for life. Unbreakable once the bond is preformed", Severus says

"And you will be one for eternity. You will be doing many things tonight. And they won't be pleasant for you. Before I bind you as a concubine and slave I will be doing _other_ things", Caius says ripping the cloth of the other table

There were vials of potions, collars, other tools and a fire pit with metal sticks in it. And to Bella's horror sex toys.

"I will never willing do any of this", Bella growls

"Oh but the bond will suppress you and lock you away. But the real you will feel and see everything. Your mind will be crying out but you won't be able to express it all but small gasps. Now we are going to start by putting 5 collars on you. Each are very different. For different reasons. This one here", Caius says holding out a red collar, "Is a senses sensitivity collar. It will make whatever you feel, taste, smell, hear ten times worse. Soon as this is on metal spikes will go into you neck and lock onto you. It is the same for all the collars. They will not be able to be removed. And once I change you they will be differently permanent. And by the way the change will be more excruciating then before. Now lets have this collar on. It will also be on your wrists and ankles too for maximum effectiveness and will make this whole experience fun for us"

Bella struggles her neck to make it harder for the collar to go on to Felix holds her head. Caius wrap the red collar around her neck and then she cries out as the pain from the collar locking into her body was painful. She feels four spikes piece her neck. And it went four more times on her ankles and wrists. Each piecing into her body. She lets out cries of pain.

The vampires laugh at her misfortune and so does Snape.

"One done. Next collar will force you to stay awake. Even if you want to faint or pass out the collar will kept you awake. So while all this is happening you will witness it and the change into a vampire", Caius says grinning with a blue collar

Felix holds her head down as she struggles and Caius puts the blue collar on her neck and she cries out again as it pieces her skin and into her body she feels herself become wide awake despite the pain she was feeling. He does it too her ankles and wrists too.

"Stop", she gasps

"No. Now this silver collar will seal your magic inside your body. This will go on your neck, wrists and ankles. You will never again be able to wield magic. We will start with your ankles", Caius says

Bella tries to free her ankles but was unsuccessful as the collars go around her ankles and wrists.

"Now your neck", Caius says

Bella was held down again as the collar went around her neck and sealed and she cried as the feeling of the loss of her magic.

"No, No stop please", Bella begs

"Never now this is an Obediance a collar", Caius says

Bella cries out again as the collar goes on.

"Stop please", Bella begs

"Never. Second last collar for now is a healing collar. It will block your healing ability. This will go on your ankles, wrists and necks too", Caius says

Bella sees the light blue collar and struggles but Felix once again holds her neck and Caius places it and the spikes go into her neck and she cries out as similar pains were at her wrists and ankles.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Caius asks laughing evilly

"Go…to…hell", Bella says gasping

"Still has spirit. For now. Now this collar will stop you from becoming insane due to pain, torture and metal break down", Caius says placing the collar on

And Bella once again cries as the spikes dig into her neck.

"Now we begin to brand you normally you only get the brand of the slave and number but we will be adding the Volturi crest and we will be doing it to a lot of body parts. We will start at you ankle", Caius says showing her the hot branding iron with a S on it

Caius pulls up her trouser leg up more and then presses the branding iron into her ankle. Bella bits her lip to stop from screaming. The pain was burning, searing pain like no other he she ever felt. He then puts the branding number above the S. Again Bella doesn't scream then he puts the Volturi crest on her other ankle. Then does the same on the top of her foot. The smell of burning flesh was in the air and the Vampires and Snape were laughing as she gagged.

"Well since you won't scream we will do you souls of your feet", Caius says grinning evilly

Bella's eyes widen. That was a very sensitive part of her body. Caius shows her the bigger size of the S and presses it to the soul of her foot and Bella screams causing laughter. And then the branding with the number and crest cause her to scream more.

"Very nice. The clamps help make the branding perfect. Now we will do your wrists", Caius says

Caius brands her wrists and the top of her hands without her screaming.

"Now we do the palm of your hand", Caius says holding out the brander

Bella scrunches her hand up even in pain.

"Demetri open her hand", Caius says

Demetri forceful opens her left hand and breaks it causing her to scream. And Caius presses the hot iron into the palm of her hand causing her to scream as it hit all the nerves. Then he does the other hand with Demetri once again forcing her hand open and again breaks it. The Vampires were enjoying this and so was Severus.

"Now we need to undress you. I want to see that body of yours", Caius says touching her top and unbuttoning it slowly

Bella was dreading what he was going to do. He then rips the top off and her pants.

"Now you will have no use for undergarments", Caius says ripping her panties and bra off

Bella struggles to cover herself and turn from everyone but the clamps where too tight and she couldn't move to do anything as he feels and plays with her breasts and pinches and sucks her nipples. She felt violated by just that.

"Nice human. More so then most", Caius says, "We will brand your thighs next"

She cries out as Caius does her thighs and shoulders.

"Now we will do your whole arm. Severus here will magically put metal up both your arms and light it. It will brand into your skin", Caius says

Bella fights but feels metal winding up her arms. Then burning hot fire. She screams loudly as her arms were branded. Then the metal was taken away and she was gasping. And crying as her skin was sizzling.

"Now some fun we are branding your breasts as they are now property of the Volturi", Caius says picking up a bigger branding iron

Bella's eyes widen as her breasts would be the sensitive. She struggles as Caius comes close with the S branding iron. He then hoovers over the spot torturing her on when he would start. He grins at Bella and stabs her left breast with the branding iron causing a loud scream. He holds it there longer then the others then does the other two brands and she screams as they are on her breasts.

"Now Felix, Demetri flip her and we will do her back", Caius says

Bella was forcefully and not gently flipped and clamped down again. She cries out as the brands on her chest hit the cold table.

"Now we do the back of your legs", Caius says

Caius does it. And Bella suppresses a cry.

"Now the back of your neck with a small S", Caius says, "Jane pull back her hair"

Jane does and Bella feels the hot brand on her neck and screams and gags as it was taken away. Caius then brings out a huge branding iron. It was the whole size of her back. Bella's eyes widen.

"This will cover your back and wrap around your front. Lets do this", Caius says grinning and hovers over her back then slams it into her back hard and it wraps around her torso and she screams the loudest bloodcurdling scream yet.

Caius holds the hot branding iron on for a whole 2 minutes making it burn deep into her skin. And she hears the sizzling of her skin. He takes it off and admires his work as it was a perfect brand. Bella was gasping and crying. And she had vomited from the pain.

"Perfect. Flip her", Caius says

Bella was gasping in pain all she wanted to do was pass out but the collar around her neck refused to let her she was fling back onto her back and screams as her back hits the cold metal with a BANG and she was clamped down again.

"Now we do under your arm pits. We will brand and burn of each individual hair. A very sensitive area. Spread her arms Alec", Caius orders

Alec pulls the arm rests of the table out and above her head which was painful. Caius comes with a pin prick needle that was hot and burns each hair under the arm pits away. She had to deal with it for 10 minutes each to remove the hair and then Caius comes at her with the branding iron and presses it under her arm pits and she screams as he does both before telling Alec to put the arms down.

"Now we have decided to sew the symbol of Slavery and your slavery ID into your shoulder blade. You will not have a anapestic and you will feel every second of this. There will be metal thread. Warning this will hurt", Caius says and shows her the needle

Bella screams as he sews words and numbers into her shoulder. It went on for twenty minutes. Before he was finished on her shoulder. She was crying from the pain.

"Perfect. Now we will do your chest the same for something different. It will be your slave number, slavery symbol and Volturi symbol. This will take a while but for us it will be worth it and the slower I do it the more perfect it will be", Caius says and presses the needle into her chest and begins sewing

Bella cries and gasps in pain as he sews symbols into her chest. She couldn't pass out and the whole thing took an 2 hours. Before Caius admires his work. And she was begging by the end for it to be stopped.

"Now we do your face", Caius whispers to the panting Bella, "For the whole world to see"

Bella's eyes widen at that fact. Caius takes a branding iron S. Bella frantically shakes her head

"Jane hold her left side down", Caius says

Jane grins and does tightly and Bella cries out. She watches as the branding iron goes to her face and was pressed into her cheek she again screams and does again as they do the other.

"Now your forehead. We have a special Volturi brand", Caius says holding out the long branding iron that would fit her whole forehead

Bella tries to move but was held in place as the branding iron was pressed to her forehead and she cries out and the smell of her burning flesh makes her gag and she choked on her own vomit. And suddenly it was off her. Everyone was laughing.

"Now that is done. We will do the inside of your mouth 4 brandings. But since it is your mouth we will use a jaw spreader to open your mouth and keep it open", Caius says

Bella locks her jaw.

"So cute to think you can avoid this. Alec open her mouth just enough for the spreader", Caius orders

Alec forcefully pulls her mouth open and a metal spreader was put in and was cranking open her mouth forcefully and painfully.

"First before the branding we will remove a tooth and replace it with a tracer that will be hot melted in. Then I will sew slave Volturi into you gums", Caius says holding out a tooth puller

Bella tries to free herself but couldn't and feels Caius as he rips her tooth out and she screams and then he burns a tracker into her gum and she continues to scream. And scream again as Caius begins to sew words into her mouth. It takes half an hour.

"Perfect. Now the brands the back of your throat first", Caius says smiling

Caius has a small branding iron and plungers it through her mouth and onto the sensitive inside of her throat. Bella gasps and gags. And then he does the sides of her mouth and she was frantically moving and the jaw spreader comes out. And she spat on Caius.

"You will pay for that later. But this is a start", Caius growls

Caius hits her newly branded cheek. Causing her to cry out.

"You will pay for that now not just the roof and bottom of your mouth but your tongue will be done. Alec put the jaw spreader in and make sure her jaw is spread as tight as possible without breaking or dislocating it and but the spreader in deep", Caius orders

Jane opens the mouth and Alec put the spreader back in and cranks the jaw open bit by bit and for Bella it was painful. As it reaches it maximum. She tries to shake it out but it wouldn't budge. Caius again puts the branding iron in her mouth at the roof and bottom she screams. Then he goes for her tongue and she tries to fight but Felix holds her tongue out and Caius puts the burning hot iron on it and she screams and cries. Much to everyones amusement. She gags on vomit.

Caius then puts the brander down. And the jaw spreader was out of her mouth. Letting her catch her breath.

"Now some other collars. This one is a soul bind. It binds your spirit", Caius says and locks the collar causing Bella to scream.

Next the truth collar and loyalty collar.

"This is your freewill collar it makes all your freewill bound", Caius says

Bella feels when the collar takes effect her mind was being bound.

"This is your voice bind. Only your Masters allow you to talk and the permission is withdraw when we go out of the room. The only thing you can do is scream", Caius says and places the black collar on her neck and Bella gags as she and screams as the collar bound her vocal cords. She feels it sink into her skin and onto her voice box.

"You may scream because I love it", Caius orders, "Now the next one is a Permeant Unbreakable Orders collar it only works once. So once I put it on I will give you orders"

Bella tries to move her neck but couldn't and scream when the collar was on and gasps.

"Permeant order one. Number 1 you will not where undergarments anymore. 2 you will only wear what I say and when. 3 your head will not be higher then your betters. 4 you will not look your betters in the eye. 5 you will have sex with anyone that is asks or wants sex. 6 you will not be allowed on furniture unless you are having sex. 7 you will only have the blood and food your Master allows. 8 any pregnancy you will not do anything to get rid of the child. 9 you will do ALL work your Master expects from you even when pregnant. 10 you will not talk to any off your children and obey their every command. 11 when chained you will hand the chain to the person who is your Master or wants his way with you. 12 you will only refer to yourself as Bitch, Whore, Dog, Slag and Slut or your Slave number. 13 you will allow vampires to bite you whenever they please. 14 you will allow anyone to do anything physical to you like hitting or punching or even whipping. 15 you will never again call yourself Isabella, Bella, Isa or any version of your previous name. 16 you will never be able to love bond or consort bond unless you are sold", Caius orders

Bella feels the orders settling in her brain. Bella wanted to cry as she wouldn't be able to help the slavery bond with the love bond.

"Now those orders are in your mind. The next collar will block your magical bond with your twin", Caius says placing the collar on

And Bella's mind was screaming as it does cut her off.

"The next collars are magical chains. The first chains will be on your neck to anything in the room your in. In the case of the throne room it will be my throne. In anyone's bed it will be the floor or headboard. When your walking with us it will be in that person's hand. This will apply to anywhere you go. The collars will go on your wrists and ankles and around your front torso which will have two and back two. I will also piece your nipples and have magical chains on them too but only activate if the person what's them too", Caius says as he locks the collar on

It's spikes dig into her neck and she feels a chain come out and bolt to the floor. Her arms bolt to the floor and so do her ankles, torso and back. Then Caius pieces her nipples causing her to scream and she feels the chains.

"Now this last collar makes you obey all men, boys and anyone that is above your station that is everyone", Caius says

Bella tries to fight but the collar was forced on and gags and shocks her.

"Now the spreader in her mouth again. Potions time and our friend Severus can do the honours", Caius says

They force her mouth open and the spreader forces it wide.

"The first potion is a senses sensitivity potion like your collar but will make your organs sensitivity and the venom they will but it you will make it painful. You will need two vials. And the venom will make it permanently in your system. And since your mouth is branded this will hurt", Severus says

And forces the vial in her mouth she gags and chokes as the potion goes inside her he doesn't give her a change to catch her breath as the second vial goes down her throat.

"Next again will enforce the collar is force awareness. You will need three vials", Severus says

Snape shoves the vial into her mouth and the potion was forced into her system with her gasping, gaging and choking as the other two vials were forced down her throat. He then tells her the next two vials were to magic bind her magic. Then it was three vials of healing bind, one vial of soul bind and the next four where to block any of her powers.

"The next potion will be the same as your collar and you will keep your sanity you will need 7 vials of this", Severus says shoving the first vial in her mouth

She gasps and chokes as the potion goes into her and he forces the other 6 vials down.

"The next one is four vials of Freewill bind", Severus says smiling

The potions were forced down her throat and the hurt like hell and she didn't get a breather only when he was changing potion to 3 vials of truth potion, 3 vials of loyalty potions.

"These 8 vials are like the imperious curse you will be forced to obey every command no matter how small or from who including your children", Severus says forced the 8 vials down her throat

She gasps as she fees true self lock away.

"The next 7 vials will help the permeant order collar. It will reinforce it", Severus says and forces the vials done her throat

She gags and chokes as the potions hit her system.

"These next 8 vials will allow you to keep your fertility for eternity when you are a vampire. As the bond will defiantly be permeate when you have a child", Severus says forcing the 8 vials down her throat

"This one will allow you to keep your human natures of crying and vomiting. And for your stomach to expand with child. You will have 10 vials of this", Severus says pushing the vials into her mouth

He pulls the vials out the and the spreader was removed with her gasping and choking on the remainder of the potions in her mouth.

"Now Bella to complete the binding I need to do three sexually acts with you. Oral, Anal and Vaginal. And an oath which I will say now and you will be forced to reply with the oath. Isabella Lily Marie Potter, I Caius Volturi, by rights of your title take you as a Volturi concubine and slave. Your mind, body, heart, soul and magic are mine, bound as slave is to a master, you are mine and the Volturi's to command as I will and too use as I please, from this day forward for all of eternity till if I sell you. Do you understand?" Caius asks

"Yes Master", Bella stammers now very afraid about what was coming next

"Flip her over. We will do Anal first with the branding", Caius says

Felix and Demetri flip her over and clamp her down tighter then before which made the newly bound witch scream from the brandings.

"Now to brand your butt cheeks", Caius says taking the branding iron from Jane

He plays with her butt cheeks first he then pushes the brand on the butt cheeks making Bella scream as he does both.

"Please stop Master", Bella begs

"No. Spread her cheeks so I can do inside brand", Caius says to Alec and Demetri

The spread her cheeks and Caius forces a branding iron into her and makes her scream louder.

"Now the fun bit", Caius says and removes his clothes and jumps on top of her.

Bella panicks but can't do anything. She was about to be violated.

Caius shoves his cock into her anal passage and making Bella scream. As he pushes his cock in and out and realises inside of her. Which hurts as it spread all over the branding. He continues for a full 35 minutes in her anal canal before withdrawing.

Bella felt her butt bleeding and it hurt so much from having his big cock in and out for 35 minutes. She was once again forced on her back.

"Now oral dear Bella and it won't just be me but Severus do. 30 minutes each", Caius says

Bella dreaded being violated again as Caius jumps on her chest as the spreader was put back in her mouth and shoves his cock into her mouth deep inside. The spreader was removed.

"Suck it. All of it every time I release off until I tell you too stop", Caius orders

Bella was forced to suck his cock and the seed off. As she had to do because Caius was her Master. Caius kept shoving it in and out and realises another five times and she sucked him dry. He wasn't being gentle either. Her mouth was hurting badly.

"Now you will do Severus", Caius says getting off satisfied

Severus climbs on her and shoves his cock into her mouth and Bella wanted to gag as he realises inside of her mouth. But he orders her to suck it and she does. Her mind was crying. And her mouth was hurting more then before as he kept shoving it in and out. He does it for 30 minutes before getting off and Bella catches her breath.

"Now for the last part. You're a virgin aren't you?" Caius asks

"Yes", Bella gasps with dread she was about to be raped and violated in the most hurtful way

"Well this will be fun for you. But first spread her legs", Caius says to Demetri and Felix who pull the table rests for her legs apart and spread Bella's legs painfully apart and she screams at how far they do.

Caius brands the inside of her thighs and then pushes it on her private area causing her to scream. He uses the needle point brand to burn of every hair making her scream as it was sensitive. He puts two fingers up her vaginal canal and causes her to moan.

"Do you like that?" Caius asks smirking evilly

"More Master", Bella was forced to say even if she was screaming no in her mind

Caius puts four fingers up. And Bella moans in pleasure.

"More please Master", Bella begs

Then he jumps on her and shoves his cock into her and takes her virginity violently and her free life. She feels the bond finish binding her. Her mind was screaming but she couldn't defend herself. He continues to ride her and realise inside her again and again while Severus does her mouth then they swap. And Bella's mind was screaming and so was her body as it was in so much pain.

"Now I turn you. Everything will become permanent", Caius says and places his mouth at her neck, "Feel free to scream"

And Caius bites her and boy does she scream as the venom spreads through her thanks to the sensitivity collar and potions she felt every minute of the burning and was wide awake as the Volturi guard have sex with her as she changes which hurts more. She feels them bitting her too and she was screaming. She watches as her vision clears and she doesn't know how much time passes before the venom reaches her heart and she screams the loudest scream yet as her heart stops.

"It is done", Caius says grinning at his newly bound vampire concubine/slave, "Realise her"

The clamps that where on her wrists and ankles were realised and so where the chains but the one on her neck which had bolted itself to the floor and she fell to the floor in a submissive form.

"Now we will show you how to pleasure multiple people", Caius says, "You will pleasure us in everyway do you understand?"

"Yes Master", Bella gasps

"You will not wear clothes while in the castle unless I tell you too", Caius says

"Yes Master", Bella says

"You are not allowed to bear children from this", Caius orders

That was when Caius, Afton, Alec, Demetri and Felix start to gang rape her. Afton and Alec work her mouth, Demetri and Felix her anal passage and Caius her virginial canal.

She was forced to show her pleasure in everyway. She tries to fight it but electrical shocks run down her body. After they were done. They chain her and have her that way.

"You will not drink blood but you will crave it. Do you understand?" Caius orders

"Yes Master", Bella says

"Now you will not speak", Caius orders

Bella follows Caius with her head down and into the throne room where she was chained to his throne like an animal. Heidi brings in the humans and blood was everywhere and it was pure torture to Bella to smell the blood and not being able to have a drop. Caius even slits a woman's throat in front of her. She was gasping for blood but her body would not move. She wanted to beg but her voice won't come out. Caius drips the blood over Bella's naked body and licks it off her causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Now I will get you pregnant as Athenodora can't. But after you bare the child she will blood adopt it. Come with me", Caius says pulling the chain as Bella was forced along to Caius bedchambers

Caius throws her on the bed and calls the chains to bind her as he liked that with Athenodora watching and begins to have sex with her making sure to do so as much as possible…

* * *

 _Harry…_

* * *

Harry had been taken out of his relatives home by Remus and Tonks and taken to Potter Manor when was a duchy. Two days into his stay he felt pain in his head above any other. But it suddenly goes away.

He learnt about his inheritance as King of Spitfire in the Indian Ocean, King of Coldwater in the Arctic Ocean, King of True Paradise in the Tyrrhenian Sea, King of Oasis in the Tyrrhenian Sea, King of Belldore in the Mediterranean Sea, Emperor of Rosewood in the Celtic Sea, Emperor of Myre in the Pacific Ocean, Emperor of Lusuland and Heatwave in the Caribbean, Sutlan of Flashland in the Arabian Sea, Sultan of Nightshade in the Atlantic Sea and Prince of Alfheim then he learnt about concubines and he decided to make Hermione his consort. Hermione shows him the catalogue of Witches of sale and decides to buy them all because Hermione convinces him.

Remus and Tonks had come into today to explain more things about Albus Dumbledore.

"So what your saving Dumbledore wants to kill me but not before he gets a child for me for a pure-blood utopia?" Harry asks

"Exactly. But the more pressing matter is your sister", Remus says

"I have a sister?" Harry asks shocked

"Yes. We are trying to find her. She is your twin named Isabella Lily Marie Potter. We are hoping to get to her before Dumbledore does something. As Isabella is underage Dumbledore is her Magical Guardian", Remus replies

"Can't I do something?" Harry asks

"Not till we find her. But don't worry we will you just focus on your projects of saving those concubines. And your coronation as Emperor tomorrow and Hermione's as Empress of Rosewood, Remus says

"We will find your sister and she will be safe", Tonks promises

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING HORROR, SEXUAL CONTENT, TORTURE, ADULT THEMED, MA 17+ or OLDER**

* * *

 **Don't say I didn't warn you. This might be my only horror story but I want to get a story in all genres.**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Caius had sex with Bella all night long. Enjoying in the fact she had no control. He finishes at dawn.

"You will come in the shower with me and lick me off", Caius says smirking

"Yes Master", Bella says even though her mind was crying and screaming

Caius walks to the shower with Bella's chain in his hand and puts the chain on the ground. And it magical fuses to the floor.

"On your knees", Caius orders, "And watch"

Caius takes the shower and then forces Bella to lick the water off his most private parts. He then puts on clothes and drags Bella out.

"Enjoy yourself Caius?" Athenodora asks

"Immensely. Did you enjoy yourself Slut?" Caius asks Bella

"Yes Master", Bella says automatically

"You will walk on all fours to the throne room like the dog you are", Caius orders

Bella was horrified as her body obeys and she was down on her hands and knees follow Caius like a dog and he was showing her off. She received some kicks from vampires and when she got to the from room the chain on her neck was connected to Caius's floor to his throne. Then the chains on her wrists come out and fuse to the floor pulling her down. Same with her ankles and torso chain. Her back chain wasn't ordered out.

"You will have your butt in the air today and you face on the floor I think and submit to all anal sex", Caius orders

Bella's body obeys and her butt goes in the air and her face on the floor. She was screaming in horror and embarrassment. As all the Volturi come in and snicker at her.

"Now everyone this is our slave. It is 60 dollars for virginal sex, 30 for anal and 10 for oral. If anyone wants a baby after me it is 4,000 dollars per baby. The pregnancy will last a month each and can go one after the other", Caius announces

She feels throughout the day sexual vampires take her and even ride her. And she couldn't back down but Caius allowed her to scream.

This continues for days and Caius at night spends the time claiming her. He spends the day making a list of who wants to have a baby with a free vampire. He had a doctor vampire in the castle which was looking over Bella while Caius was doing business in the throne room. When the Doctor comes in dragging Bella with the chain.

"She is pregnant your majesty", Samuel Nixon the doctor says

"Perfect!" Caius says

"She will be forced to eat a small amount of human food even through it tastes disgusting to a vampire but she must with at least a small glass of blood a day. You can continue on with her activities as her hard skin will protect the baby from harm. The hard skin an ultrasound will not work so whatever she is having and how many will be a surprise. But she can't have a caesarean when it is time she will have to deliver naturally and if the baby is stuck I will have to put my hand inside her and turn the baby that will be very painful but necessary", Samuel says

"That will not be a problem you will be allowed to do all that. Does it have to be human food?" Caius asks

"I guess not", Samuel says

"Thank you", Caius says

Caius takes the chain and pulls her out of the room and to the kitchen.

"You will eat dog food now. And you will do so every hour", Caius orders, "You may speak"

"Yes Master" Bella asks

"You will eat it like a dog licking it", Caius orders and gives her a bowl of dog food

Bella's body was forced on all fours and eats it gagging. Making Caius smirk with pleasure.

"May I have some blood Master?" Bella asks

"No. You will taste the dog food for a while", Caius says smirking

"I need to throw up Master", Bella says

Caius hits her face, "You will not throw up"

Bella had to force the bile back down.

"Yes Master", Bella says

"Now as a present for having my baby I will take you now on this table", Caius says throwing her on the table and having rough sex with her

As the weeks went on Bella was screaming as her stomach expanded as the potions sensitive was making the growing pains excruciating especially at how fast the baby was growing. She was also screaming as the baby kicked and moving as her body was so sensitive.

She was forced on her hands and knees to clean the castle as well and many times she was interrupted to pleasure a vampire in everyway. One time she didn't please Alec and he told Caius.

"She will be dealt with after the pregnancy with the whip", Caius says

A week after she became pregnant Caius decided to tell her what was going to happen after.

"After this pregnancy you will be punished for not pleasuring Alec then you will get pregnant again and again by different people I have 10 people down at the moment. Witches, Wizards, Vampires and a werewolf. The werewolf pregnancy will be very painful on you. Do you understand that you will give them all children?" Caius asks

"Yes Master", Bella says

"Good and for each girl you birth you will be punished with ten lashes. Do you understand slut?" Caius asks

"Yes Master", Bella says dreading the fact if she gave birth to a girl which was highly

"Good. Because I am going to get a few heirs out of you more then this one", Caius tells her

She had been forced on the days that humans came to be killed to lick the throne room floor clean from the blood and urine. It was the only blood she got and made her gag and vomit which she had to lick up.

Today was week 3 of her start here in hell and she was neck chained to the throne of Caius again in no clothes as she had been ordered. Caius told her that Aro and Marcus would be back today. Her stomach was big but still she was forced to kneel on the floor with her wrists and ankles chained to the floor and her waist too and stay there no matter how much it hurt her back. Her back chain wasn't out today. And Caius had told her she was not allowed to talk at the moment. She mentally prayed that Aro and Marcus could help her. But Caius had let her read the books on slavery and concubines and the information she read that this was all permeant especially if she was a vampire which she was. The books had no information on the collars but the standard concubine and slavery collar or the potions she was forced to take. Caius had shown her, her brandings in the mirror and was horrified by them they maimed every part of her body and they were visible even with what little clothing Caius would allow her to wear.

As her stomach expanded the brandings put more pain in her body she just wanted it to end but she read that was part of the bond she would never be able to take her own life. She was going to try to get Caius to kill her by refusing to push this baby out of her…

* * *

Aro and Marcus had been to Forks to get Bella as Marcus had found out Bella was his mate. But he couldn't find her anywhere and her father had a manhunt for her.

"I am sure we will find her Marcus", Aro says soothingly as they drive back to Volterra

"I feel something is wrong", Marcus says, "I fear for her"

"We will get Demetri to find her", Aro says

They arrive at Volterra and get out and see that the castle had been cleaned. And the smell of an off human was in the air.

"What is the smell Felix?" Marcus asks the bulky vampire as they walk through the halls

"Caius bought a slave. She had been doing all the work", Felix says

"Who?" Aro asks

The doors to the throne room were pushed open and the see a smug Caius sitting on his throne and the floor. A girl was chained to his throne and bending over for him. They could see she was heavily pregnant. They saw her brands and the stitched brands on her. She was completely naked. She was not even wearing undergarments! The poor girl must be scared stiff.

"What is this?" Marcus demands as he sees the bond between him and the poor girl and it was that of a soulmate

"This is Bella Potter or Bella Swan. Whore show them your face", Caius orders

Bella raises her face and Marcus and Aro gasp at all the brands and they see all the collars around her neck. They knew one was a binding collar. And the saw the chain collar that was attached to Caius's throne and her wrists and ankles to the floor. As well as the waist chain to the floor.

"THAT'S MY MATE CAIUS!" Marcus roars

"She is a slave and concubine now. And you can't change that. This moment and for the next several months maybe years she is a baby factory as well as pleasing all Volturi guard and guests that come here. She has also cleaned the castle", Caius says smugly

"Bella get up you don't need to be like that", Marcus says

But Bella stays in her position as her primary Master was Caius. And she was not allowed out of her chains.

"She will primary listen to me before anyone else. As I hold her title", Caius says showing the document

"Who sold her?" Aro asks

"Albus Dumbledore and he was quite happy to get rid of her. We have had her for 3 and a half weeks. I spent a hold day working on binding her in every possible way", Caius says smugly

"SHE IS MY MATE. SHE IS MINE", Marcus roars

"You will find another. Because she is bond for eternity now", Caius says

"Marcus I will talk to Caius why don't you take Bella for a walk in the gardens", Aro says

"I will allow that. Whore you are allowed to walk to gardens but you will please the vampires you come across", Caius orders smirking

Bella nods and her chains unlock from the throne and floor and her neck chain flies into Marcus's hand.

Marcus looks confused as to why it would do that and drops it. But Bella picks it up and puts it in his hands.

"Just go with it Marcus", Aro says

"She will put on clothes before I take her out", Marcus says firmly

Heidi comes with a dress but nothing else. The dress was very revealing and wasn't much better than having her naked.

"Put that dress on by yourself slut", Caius orders

Bella does and Marcus tries to help but Heidi shakes her head and holds him back.

"What about undergarments?" Marcus asks

"She is not allowed any", Caius says

Marcus growls and Aro pushes Marcus out with Marcus holding Bella's chain. He guides her out to the gardens. Careful not to pull on her chain.

"Bella I am so sorry for what Caius is doing", Marcus says

But Bella doesn't reply and her head remains bowed.

"Lets sit down on that bench", Marcus says sitting down and inviting her too but she sits on the grass and her chains immediately come back and fuse to the ground, "Bella sit up here with me"

Bella doesn't as it contradicts her permeant orders never to sit on the furniture.

"Bella won't you speak to me?" Marcus asks

Bella again remains silent even through her mind was screaming at Marcus.

"Your my soulmate. Caius was never meant to do this and I will find out what he did", Marcus promises her, "I will get you out of here"

Bella wanted it to be true but she had read it was impossible.

"Won't you look at me?" Marcus asks

Bella again doesn't reply or look up.

"Have you been feed?" Marcus asks

Bella was able to shake her head but got a electric shock from it.

"Then we better feed the baby don't you say?" Marcus asks, "Lets go"

Bella doesn't move.

"You have to order her Master Marcus otherwise she won't. You can have her after I get my daily pleasure from her", Alec says going over to Bella

Marcus growls.

"You can't stop it see she is readying herself", Alec says

Marcus sees Bella in a position ready for sex.

"This will take a few minutes feel free to watch she is always watched", Alec says taking his pants off and straddling Bella

Marcus was too shocked to stop it.

"Too much clothes", Alec growls and rips the dress off and Bella doesn't move or complain

Bella was screaming in her mind for Marcus to help her. But screaming in pleasure out loud.

Alec forces himself on her and shoves his cock down her throat too as she gasps and gags but couldn't talk.

"Suck me whore", Alec orders

Bella does for 15 minutes unto Alec had been pleasured and got up and did up his pants.

"She is all your Master Marcus. By the way a couple of tips you have to order her to get her to do something and you can't call her Bella. She only goes by Whore, Slut, Slag, Bitch and Dog. Oh and the chains are automatically magicked to bind her to where ever she is. The neck one especially the others are by command", Alec says leaving

Marcus was in shock by what he just learned.

"You can get up now", Marcus says kind off placing an order

Bella sits up but doesn't move.

"Lets get you some food. Follow me", Marcus says

The chains free her from the grass and the neck chains end flies to Marcus's hand.

"Do you want some clothes?" Marcus asks

Bella again doesn't reply even through she was screaming yes. Marcus walks them back inside and finds Caius and Aro waiting.

"Where are you taking my whore?" Caius asks

"To get some food for the baby", Marcus replies

"I will come with you. You need to learn what I do. The rest Aro will explain", Caius says

Aro and Caius follow Marcus to the kitchen and Marcus tries to put Bella in a chair. But she doesn't move to the chair.

"On the floor bitch. Chains at waist and ankles activate", Caius orders

Bella immediately goes on the floor her chain on her waist fuses to the floor and her ankles are bound to the floor and her wrists.

"Wrist chains pull her to the floor with the neck chain", Caius orders

The chains do what they are told and she was left with her butt in the air bending down like a dog. Her stomach was touching the ground. Caius puts a bog bowl in front of her.

"Eat like the bitch you are", Caius orders

Bella begins to lick it with difficulty as her stomach was making it hard for her to reach the bowl. Marcus and Aro could hear her gagging but eating it.

"Caius!" Marcus growls smelling the food was dog food

"It is what we give her. The doctor says it works just like human food", Caius says smugly

"You don't need to put her in that position with her stomach!" Marcus growls

"I like her that way and so does everyone else", Caius replies smiling

"Give her some dignity", Marcus growls

"Not a chance. She is my whore", Caius replies, "Aren't you bitch?"  
"Yes Master", Bella says

"Now do you two need to feed? Heidi will be back from fishing for humans soon", Caius asks them

"We do need to feed. So do are guard that was with us", Aro says

"Well then you get to see something else I do with this bitch and I can tell the rest of the guard. Bitch you have had enough", Caius says pulling the bowl out from under her and throwing it into the sink

"Yes Master", Bella says

"To me whore", Caius says and the chains realise and the one around her neck goes into his hand, "With me on all fours like the dog you are"

Aro and Marcus watch as Caius drags Bella fast down the hall on all fours.

"What is he doing? She is my mate!" Marcus growls

"I will tell you soon", Aro whispers back

They get to the thrown room and all the guard were there and they watched Caius enter with Bella on all fours and her belly rubbing the ground.

"Now Aro, Marcus and all the guard that wasn't here I will tell you this is our slave and I will show you all the chains she has for you to use on her. One automatically does it the others are on command", Caius says

Getting mummers out of everyone.

"Neck chains lock", Caius orders

Two chains around her neck lock to his throne and pulls her close.

"Ankle chains lock feet in place", Caius orders

The ankle chains flash out and fuse to the floor and pull her legs down.

"Wrist chains lock wrists to the floor", Caius orders

The wrist chains fly out of the bands on her wrists and fuse to the ground. Bella was still on all four.

"Back chains attach to the ceiling", Caius orders

Chains from her back appear and fuse to the ceiling.

"Waist chain pull her down", Caius orders

The chain around her waist above her belly fuses to the ground and pulls the front of Bella's body down to the floor so her butt was in the air.

"Nipple chains pull her more to the floor", Caius orders

Nipple chains come out of her breasts and full her farther to the floor. Bella screams in pain but otherwise makes no sound. Marcus growls as he sees all the chains she was locked in place and she won't be able to move.

"These chains can go in any position. The neck chains will automatically connect to a hard service. The wrist and ankle chains can spread her apart. But you can try that later. This slave used to be Bella Swan. A magical. I bought her from her magical guardian. Three and a half weeks ago I did all the bindings, brands and collars she also has potions in her. She has no free will. And must obey all of us and me above all others. She has a collar around her vocal cords. Only I can realise that. Normally I only allow her to scream because I enjoy it. But it is starting to get on my nerves but I can't Forbid it entirely. Any of you can have sex with her I charge 60 dollars for virginal sex, 30 for anal and 10 for oral. If anyone wants a baby after me it is 4,000 dollars per baby. The pregnancy will last a month each and can go one after the other. I already have a long list of people who want her pregnant and will blood adopt the baby once she gives birth to it. She is not allowed to speak to the child that is a permeant order. So is only wearing undergarments. But as you can see I prefer her to be naked and that is an order I have given her since I am her main Master she has to obey me above anyone. She will only answer to Bitch, Whore, Slag, Slut, Dog or her slave number and that is a permeant order. Now Heidi will be here in a minute with the humans. The whore here is not allowed to feed from humans she has to clear up after all blood and all the mess humans make when they are scared she will lick up. She is only allowed to lick blood you can lick it off her too if you drizzle it on her. And have sex like that your more then willing if you pay. Anyone who wants a baby can come and see me. Now I can hear Heidi and now lets feed", Caius says

Everyone laughs but Aro and Marcus who were horrified by Caius's cruelty. Caius goes and sits on his throne and Aro and Marcus have no choice but too. They watch as Heidi brings in the humans and Aro gives his speech and then everyone leaps at them and the screaming starts. Marcus sees Bella not moving but her eyes held desire. He watches Afton drizzle blood on Bella then begins to suck off her causing her to moan as he has sex with her covered in blood.

Soon everyone was feed.

"Chains free the whore. Whore clean up", Caius orders

The chains binding Bella disappear expect the one on her throat and Bella crawls and licks up the mess even the urine mess she was forced to lick up.

"Whore get here. We are going to my room so you can pleasure me", Caius orders

Bella's chain flies from the chair to Caius and he pulls her to him harshly. She gasps but otherwise follows him out on all fours.

"My office", Aro says to Marcus

They speed to Aro's office but just before they reach it they hear Bella scream. Aro has to hold Marcus back.

"He is having sex with her. He allows her to scream when she is having sex. Let me explain even I don't agree with what Caius has done", Aro says

Aro explains everything he learnt from Caius about the collars, brandings, and potions to Marcus and Marcus was horrified.

"So she can't speak?" Marcus asks

"Without Caius's permission no. And when he leaves the room the permission ends. The only sound she is allowed to make is screaming but apparently it is getting on Caius's nerves", Aro confirms

"She has to have sex with everyone?" Marcus asks

"Again yes and that too is permeant", Aro says

"I asked her to sit on a bench with me but she didn't what is that about?" Marcus asks

"Caius gave her a permeant order that she is not worthy to sit on any furniture unless she is saving sex she has to sit on the floor or grass or where ever she is", Aro replies

Marcus growls.

"No clothes?" Marcus asks

"None but undergarments. That is permeant. But he likes her naked. So he has ordered her not to wear anything now but that is not permeant. He also said she sells more sex time naked", Aro replies

"What about me buying her? Will that reseat the permeant commands?" Marcus asks

"No it won't those permeant commands are for eternity. And so are all the brands, collars and chains. They can't be removed ever", Aro replies sorrowfully

"What about freewill? I know a love bond will allow them freewill", Marcus says

"Not possible with this. The potion and collar she has makes her ALWAYS having to obey a man, boy or anyone above her station and she is at the lowest", Aro replies

"So she is lost to us?" Marcus asks heartbroken

"She is still there inside watching and screaming but unable to express it. She is trapped in her mind", Aro says

"She will go insane!" Marcus says

"No a potion and collar prevents that. She is being tortured in everyway", Aro says sadly

"What about if I bought her? I can control everything but the permeant commands. I AM HER MATE!" Marcus exclaims

"Caius won't sell her to all the people who want babies out of her happen. And he said it is quite a list. The pregnancy's only last a month and every month he plans for her to be pregnant. She is nearly due now to give birth", Aro explains, "He will punish her for every girl she gives birth too to"

"But that is something out of her control!" Marcus explains

"He won't hear any off that. We will have to search for a vampire or wizard who can help. But without Caius knowing. All you can do is be there for her when she is punished and stay out of it when she is pleasing others. Because he said to me if you interrupt any pleasure time with anyone having virginal, oral or anal sex with her she will be punished in your place. So all you can do is watch if you love her and help me find someone to help", Aro says

"Can't you interfere?" Marcus asks

"He will punish her if I interfere too", Aro admits

"He has gone over the edge Aro!" Marcus says, "All those collars, brands and potions tortured her! He even sewn letters and the crest of the Volturi into her while she was awake because of a potion! She can't even kill herself to realise herself", Marcus cries

"I know old friend but nothing we can do. Even if we free her from most of her bonds. She will be a slave and a concubine for life you read about it. And she will have eternity with it", Aro says

"At least I will treat her better!" Marcus growls getting up and slamming the door shut

The days pass and Marcus tries to watch over Bella and notices her stomach was causing her to scream. Aro, Marcus and Caius were on there thrones seeing to a problem with a nomad. When Athenodora runs in.

"The Sluts water broke", Athenodora says

"Lets go. Get the doctor. Marcus put the bitch on the bed while I make a call", Caius says pulling out a phone

Marcus and Aro run to where they hear Bella screaming and see her with Sulpicia who was sympatric to Bella like Marcus and Aro.

Marcus puts her on the bed and the chain on her neck fuses to the headboard. The Doctor and Caius come in.

"I am Samuel Nixon. The Doctor delivering this baby", Samuel says going to have a look, "Master Caius she won't spread her legs"

"Bitch spread your legs", Caius orders

Bella ignores him.

"It seems there is one glitch in the bond is while she gives birth she is in control of certain aspects. If she doesn't open her legs the baby can't come out", Samuel says

Caius growls. And roughly picks her up by the hair causing her to scream and runs dragging her along calling for Felix, Demetri, Alec, Afton and Jane. He takes her to the same room he branded her in.

Caius puts her on the table and sees she is trying to get up.

"Both neck chain bind her to the table", Caius orders

The chains come out of the collar and wrapped themselves around the table head and fuse on. Bella screams and flings her arms.

"Wrist chains fuse her arms tightly to the arms of the table", Caius orders

The chains fly out of the wrist collars and wrap around the arm of it and fuse tightly too it. Causing Bella to scream more.

"Back chain fuse to the table", Caius orders

The back chain immediately fuses itself to the table her body couldn't move but her legs still could.

"Torso chains wrap around her and hold her to the table", Caius orders

The chains from the torso collar fly out and wrap around the table holding Bella in place.

"Ankle chains wrap tightly around the foot rests and fuse to them", Caius orders

Ankle chains fly out of the collars on her ankles and wrap around the table foot rests and fuse her ankles tightly to the table. So she couldn't move at all. Marcus wanted to intervene but Aro held him.

Bella was screaming as she felt all the chains coming out and how tight they were. Caius then rips what little clothing she had on off.

"You need to get her to spread her legs", Samuel says

"Bitch spread your legs or it will be the hard way", Caius orders

Bella still refuses to. Even with the shocks going through her body.

"Hard way and painful way it is then", Caius says

Caius pulls the legs of the table apart that her legs where attached too he spreads her legs far apart and she screams in pain from the spread and the labour.

"Caius stop!" Marcus yells

"No. She will learn in labour to spread her legs on command", Caius says and has the legs the far apart

Bella screams she couldn't move and her legs were in splits and she couldn't move them and they were so painful. She feels the doctors hands on her virginal canal. And was testing it.

"She is 4 centimetres dilated. She will be in this position a while", Samuel says

"I will set up for afterwards", Caius says

As Bella screams from the labour and Marcus and Sulpicia trying to calm her. Aro watches Caius set up a small branding iron and a whip and a vial of something. Athenodora was watching smugly as she was going to have a baby in the next few hours.

"Why is she screaming so loud?" Marcus asks

"It is the senses sensitivity collar and potion. The area the baby is in is a sensitive area. She is in ten times the pain of normal labour. And she can't pass out because of the force awareness collar and potion", Aro replies having read up on the bonds Caius used on Bella

An hour goes by and she only dilates another 2 centimetres. Bella was screaming and gasping. The hours go by and the doctor checks.

"She is at ten. She is ready", Samuel says

"About time it has been 10 hours", Caius says

"Push whore", Samuel says

Bella clutches her jaw and shakes her head.

"Push", Samuel says

"What is happening?" Athenodora asks

"She refuses to push. The baby or babies with suffocate if she doesn't push and she could die with them", Samuel says

"That is her plan. Well it is about to fail", Caius growls and pushes Sulpicia out of the way, "You Bitch you will be punished after you give birth and you will. I now order you to push that baby or babies out!"

Bella's mind didn't want to but her body was forced to obey. She begins to push.

"It is working", Samuel says, "Keep pushing"

Bella does and screams as Samuel pulls the baby from her body. And pants as the baby cries.

"It is a boy!" Samuel announces

"Master something is wrong", Bella gasps and screams

Samuel immediately hands the baby to Athenodora and touches her canal.

"She has another baby! Stuck I will have to go in and turn it. But it will hurt do you want me to do this Master Caius?" Samuel asks

"Yes!" Caius growls

Samuel puts his hand up the canal and causes Bella to scream louder then before and she feels as Samuel turns the baby within her and she continues to scream. She hears the words push and was forced to do it.

"Again push", Samuel orders

"NO!" Bella wills

"Bitch do it now! Your punishment is upped", Caius growls

Bella didn't want to but again her body does what it was told and pushes out the baby with one last big push. She gasps as the baby was out of her. She was so tired but was wide awake because of the collar and potions.

"It is a girl!" Samuel announces as the baby cries

Bella was filled with dread. She had failed to kill herself and the babies. She also refused to push and spread her legs. She also failed to please Alec a week ago and gave birth to a girl she was going to get punished Caius said and he said he was upped. She was in big trouble but her body couldn't move.

"What will we name them?" Athenodora asks

"Prince Gaius Volturi and you name the girl", Caius says

"Princess Athena Volturi", Athenodora says

"Nice name. Now take them out of the room and clean them up for the ritual. Samuel are you done with the whore here?" Caius asks

"Yes sir. She has delivered the afterbirth and will be ready to impregnate again in an hour", Samuel replies

"Well then you can take care of the twins while I punish my whore. Afton go to the reception and await our guest who will be coming to impregnate this bitch", Caius orders

"Yes sir", Afton and Samuel say leaving

Now Caius turns angrily to Bella.

"You are going to be punished with because a number of things. But first I am going to brand you inside your Uterus the doctor told me this won't interfere on pregnancy", Caius says picking up the branding iron

Bella tries to free herself but she was bond too tight.

"Caius you don't have too do that!" Marcus growls, "She just gave birth"

"This is the perfect time as it is the most sensitive. Then the real punishment begins", Caius says grinning evilly

Bella's legs where still far apart showing her privates in all there glory. Caius places the brand just outside the hole.

"Aro keep Marcus away", Caius orders

Aro pulls Marius away unable to do anything.

"Feel free to scream whore", Caius says and rams it up her canal

Causing Bella to scream much, much louder then ever before. She even has tears. Caius leaves it in her for a minute making the inside smoke and enjoying Bella's long scream. But also not liking how loud she was. He then pulls it out with a smirk. Bella was gasping and choking a vomit.

"Now Felix, Demetri flip her and make sure the chains are tight on every part of her. And use straps on the upper thighs. I don't want her to move", Caius orders

"What are you doing?!" Marcus yells

"I am giving her, her punishment with this", Caius says unveiling a whip

"You can't do that!" Marcus yells with Aro and Alec holding Marcus back.

"Interfere and she will get more lashes", Caius warns

Felix and Demetri where not gentle flipping her over as the chains realise her. They hold her down on her still sensitive stomach as Caius orders the chains to do there job once they were all in place. Felix and Demetri strap mental straps to the back of her knees and thighs. And then her elbows. Caius then spreads Bella's legs and arms as far as he could causing her to scream.

"Now Bitch listen here you where going to get 20 lashes for not satisfying Alec now it has been upped. Ten lashes for the girl baby. 15 lashes each for two times failing to push and 20 lashes for not spreading your legs. For a total of 80 lashes", Caius says

Bella gasps at her punishment she was going to be whipped. 80 times!. Could it get any worse?

"And it will all be on your back and for an added punishment the lashes after they are done will be painted in acid to keep them there as a reminder. As your vampire ability could heal them. But not with acid as it goes with the potions and collar. You have permission to scream", Caius says readying the whip

Bella didn't want this she tried to move her body but she couldn't she was held down not only by the chains but also the bond that made her do what was ordered. The only time she could utilize that was when she was in labour. This was going to be excruciating. She couldn't even object to the punishment the bond wouldn't let her.

"Lets begin!" Caius says and swings the whip in the air and lands on the back of Bella's back, thighs, arms and butt

She flinches for the first ten, then gasps for ten more then screams as the whip continues over and over again. She couldn't pass out she could only scream and scream she did. Caius didn't break once from the whipping. He didn't want to give her a change to recover at all. All 80 lashes where finished within an hour. And Bella was crying and gasping she had also vomited multiple times on the floor from the pain.

"Now the acid", Caius smiles

"Please Caius let her be", Marcus begs Bella's screams had gotten to him

"Maybe I can help you", Caius says

"Thank…", Marcus says

"I will sew her mouth shut! Then I won't have to deal with the vomiting either! And the screaming is getting annoying and is overrated", Caius says grinning evilly

Bella gasps in horror.

"That is not what I meant!" Marcus yells

"That is what she is going to get before the acid", Caius says pulling out a hot needle and metal thread

"You can order her!" Marcus says

"But she could still vomit and make noises. She won't when I sew her lips shut and her mouth as well as the roof and bottom of her mouth! And that will be a punishment! Perfect!" Caius says moving to the front of Bella

Bella was shaking her head.

"Got something to say bitch?" Caius asks

"I am a vampire Master. Needles will not break my skin", Bella gasps

"This is specially made by a Dumbledore centuries ago. It WILL piece your skin and with your strength even will not break the metal thread. Another Dumbledore you have to thank. They will dissolve in time so I don't have to pull them out. Unfortunately I don't know how long. So this is an experiment", Caius says

"Please Master don't", Bella begs

"Anything else to say one last time for a while?" Caius asks

"Master please I will do better", Bella begs

"No. You can't", Caius says

"Please Master have mercy", Bella begs

"Felix get the spreaders for her jaw!" Caius orders, "We will do the roof of her mouth to her bottom first!"

"Please Master no", Bella begs dreading what was to come

"Oh yes", Caius says as Felix appears with the spreader

Bella shuts her mouth and Caius sighs.

"She did this in the binding too. Alec pull open her mouth to let the spreader in!" Caius orders

Alec does and forcefully opens her mouth and Felix puts in the spreader. And bolts it on.

"Now lets sew the inside first. It will only be a few stitches then the lips and mouth", Caius says

He hovers the needle around Bella's mouth torturing her with wondering when he was going to do it. Then fast as lighting pushes the needle into the roof of her mouth and then into the bottom causing Bella to muffle scream. Caius makes 10 stitches to the roof and bottom of her mouth overlapping. Bella's muffled scream all the way. And the spreader falls out as the inside of the mouth was closed down but not fully. Bella's lips where still moving and she was trying to move with tears falling.

There was a muffled 'Don't' and 'mercy'. Coming from her he didn't want to hear her at all.

"There don't do anymore!" Marcus yells

"Not done yet. Felix get the clamps to clamp her lips shut!" Caius orders

Felix comes back with the clamps.

"No Master", Bella muffle begs

"Oh yes I am enjoying this. Everyone will be thanking me for shutting your screaming up for a while", Caius says

"Mercy", Bella muffle begs tears coming

"I didn't tell you this before but you know doubt you noticed. This will hurt as the needle is dipped in acid and fire. Now I will do your gums. Alec hold her mouth open", Caius orders

Alec does and Bella muffled begged not to do it. Caius tortures her again with waving the needle before stabbing it into her gum. And begins sewing the front of her gums shut. He goes slowing and making every stitch as painful as possible. Even with Marcus yelling at him to stop. He does 4 layers on her gums before breaking the thread.

"Now Alec hold her lips shut as tight as you can while Felix put the clamps on and bolts it tight as he can so she can't wiggle out of the clamp. I don't care if you hurt her by doing this", Caius orders

Bella tries to avoid Alec's fingers but she couldn't and he pulls her lips together and out with force. That was painful. Felix then puts the clamps on and bolts them tight so tight that a tears escape Bella's eyes. They could heard Bella gasping and panicking. With her lungs that she didn't need panicking as well.

"Please Caius!" Marcus begs for his mate

"There is no need to do this Caius", Aro says

"There is. A lesson. I might even do this move then once. Now lets sew these lips together then the mouth so four layers with the acid and fire needle and thread. Now bitch don't move your body", Caius says

And he approaches Bella with the needle she tries to get the clamp off her lips but couldn't move with all the straps and chains on her. And the bond. Caius approaches slowly mentally torturing her. Before he stabs the needle into the side of her lips. She manages to let out a muffled scream. Caius slowly sews the lips in a kris cross pattern. Bella's head was squirming and tears leak out of her eyes but it doesn't bother Caius as he does her lips one way then back again, then again making sure to go slow so it would be as painful as possible. Sewing her lips five times thick before breaking the thread.

"Now your mouth. Four layers is better then one", Caius says, "Felix take the clamps off and hold her head tightly"

Felix does what he was told and the clamps come off and her lips fall in. They could tell Bella was trying to fight it but the thread wasn't breaking. Even in the inside. Bella was shaking her head frantically as Caius comes again with the needle. Felix grabs her head and holds it tightly so tight it hurts but Bella couldn't express it. Caius once again tortures her with waving it in front of her eyes so she wouldn't know when he was putting the needle in. Then stabs the skin next to her mouth and starts to sew. Tears leak out of Bella's eyes and Marcus and Aro could tell she was gasping but couldn't hear her but her breathing as a vampire was frantic. Caius sews across her mouth back and forward nine times so it was so thick. That it would be impossible to break without them dissolving on their own. He even made sure there was no gaps. Then he broke the thread and admires his work.

"Let go Felix her mouth is done too they dissolve. Now we acid her back and our guest who is coming while impregnate her. I think he will enjoy having her lips sewn shut", Caius says smiling

Felix lets go and Bella was panicked she could breath just but she couldn't move her mouth an inch. The thread was so strong and tight. And it was in four different places. And it was painful with the acid leaking into her mouth and gums.

"You want to see my work?" Caius asks Bella

Bella shocks her head no.

"Too bad", Caius says as Jane hands him a mirror

Caius shows Bella her sewn shut mouth. You couldn't even see her lips it was covered in the special thread and it was so thick not even the red of her lips were showing. She leaks tears of pain and at the look.

"Now to paint you back with acid. And you can't scream silence!" Caius says happily grabbing the acid and a steal paint brush.

Marcus couldn't go over to Bella as Demetri and Aro were holding him. He felt pain for his mate.

"Jane put the long mirror in front of her so she can see my work", Caius orders

Jane does and Bella sees her shredded back. She leaks tears when she sees Caius with the acid. She couldn't break free of her bindings and bonds to stop him and her mouth was sewn shut.

Caius dips the brush into the acid and again tortures Bella on where he was going to start before he touched her with the acid her back arches a bit in chains and straps making Caius laugh as he sees her tears. He continues to paint her back, arms, butt, and legs in acid he hears her gag in her mouth and realised she had thrown up.

"She is choking!" Marcus yells

"She can't choke to death she is a vampire! She doesn't need to breath", Caius says as he puts a second layer of acid on everything

Tears were flooding out of Bella's eyes and everyone could hear her lungs panicking from the pain. Her back was arching in pain but it doesn't stop Caius. Caius finally stops on the third coat.

"There done. It will set in 10 minutes", Caius says chuckling

Aro and Demetri realise Marcus and he runs to Bella's head and wipes the tears away.

"I order you to slow your lungs and breath out your nose", Marcus instructs

Bella obeys the command and tries to calm down.

"How long will the stitches last?" Aro asks Caius

"Dumbledore said it was an experiment on a rogue vampire. But he died before the stitches dissolved and that was a 14 days. That was when the Ministry killed him", Caius says not worried

Bella begins to panic at hearing that 14 days or more with the stitches inside her mouth, gums, lips and mouth sewn shut? How would she cope?

"But I did four different layers they did one and one layer of sewing on the mouth. So I can say it will be more then 21 days. As I did four different layers and thick layers at that!" Caius says proudly, "I will have to tell Dumbledore about it he would want to know"

Bella panics again at how long her Master had estimated her mouth would be sewn for before it dissolved. 21 days! Three weeks or more! She wouldn't even be able to eat. Like ready her mind Marcus asks Caius.

"How will she eat for this baby new baby?" Marcus asks

"I will get Doctor Nixon in here to check her our guest will be here any minute", Caius says leaving

"I am so sorry Bella", Marcus says stroking her tear stained face

"I am also sorry Bella we will try and help you so he doesn't do this again", Aro says softly

Caius was back with Doctor Samuel Nixon who looked at Bella's lips in wonder at the new technic.

"Well this is new. What did you use?" Samuel asks expecting the lips

"It was designed by a wizard the metal is magical steal with acid and light with fire for easy sowing. I did the inside of her mouth, her gums, her lips, then her mouth with many layers. It will be over 21 days before they dissolve because of the venom. Marcus is worried about how we will feed her", Caius says

"Who is the next person?" Samuel asks looking at the perfect stitches and how he couldn't move her mouth even pulling her cheeks in any direction which caused tears and gags

"Vampire", Caius asks

"She will be fine on blood. I will insert a nose tube and you will pour it down the tube once every week if you want to be cruel maybe 12 days at most. It will cause her to crave it", Samuel says smiling

"Do it", Caius orders

"I need to go to the hospital to get one. I will be back in an hour to insert it. It will be painful as I will need your magical thread to sew it on the nose to keep it in place", Samuel says

"Done", Caius says smiling

"Master Caius your guest just arrived with 5 more", Chelsea says

"Tell Afton to bring them down. I am sure Bella is dying to see them again. And I am sure one will want to study this and help. Oh and Bitch you have permission to fight against the chains and binds for this one. It will be enjoyable for everyone", Caius says grinning evilly

Bella was worried about who this vampire was. It was someone she met before. But who? All vampires where female. Except for the Cullen's and they wouldn't do this to her. The door to the dungeon opens and the Cullen's walk in and smile at the scene but Emmett.

"What is this Caius on her mouth? You told us you bound her and branded her as we can see", Carlisle asks

"I just had to sew her mouth shut…", Caius explains in detail what he did

Carlisle was fascinated not horrified that Bella realised didn't mean well for her.

"How will you be giving her blood?" Carlisle asks

"Tube down her nose sewn in with the thread I used without acid. It will keep it in place as your son has his way with her. She will get blood every 12 days and she will crave it but can't do anything because 1 her mouth is sewn shut, 2 the potions of obey and 3 the obey collar", Caius explains

"So can I do anal first?" Edward asks

Bella's eyes widen as she realises Edward was going to be the one. She was going to have Edward's baby.

"Of course you can start anytime. I gave her permission to fight. Thought you might like that", Caius says

"What if she doesn't fight?" Rosalie asks

"This. Bitch I order you to fight Edward when he does his sexual acts with you", Caius orders

Marcus growls. And Bella's eyes widen as her body tenses ready to fight. She couldn't stop herself as Edward jumps on her still burning back. Her body fights the binds and she feels Edward grasping her butt she fights more and then she feels Edward enter her anal passage. She fights trying to get him off but she couldn't she couldn't even tell her mind to stop as it was an order. She feels his seed spred through her butt and through the whip marks drying in acid and she couldn't scream she tries too but throws up and chokes while everyone but Marcus was laughing.

Aro and Alec where holding Marcus back. As it had started. Edward continues for ten minutes to ride her butt and feeling her up as she fights but the binds and chains wouldn't budge. She tried bucking him off but he just laughed and continued before he got off looking satisficed. Marcus could see Bella's butt was leaking venom that meant it had been damaged in the struggle. Marcus wanted to strangle Edward and Caius.

"Flip her over and keep her bound like that Felix, Demetri no need to be gentle", Caius orders

Felix and Demetri untie the leather binds and then Caius orders the chains to retreat. And they flip her over slamming her done. And tears leak out Bella's eyes the only sign that it was painful. Because they definably couldn't hear her. Marcus growls at them but they take no notice and strap her in as Caius chains her. To she was finally in position for virginal sex.

"Look at those markings did you sew that pattern in?" Alice asks looking at Bella's bare chest

"I did. The others are all burnt in. The collars are locked in and sink into the skin with spikes. When she was changed they all became permeant so they will never be able to come off. And she will always be a slave, concubine and a baby factory with the potions also stuck in her system", Caius says pleased with the appraisal

"Now I get what I wanted when I was human a child of my own. How long does it take to conceive?" Edward asks looking at Bella's body greedily

"You should have sex with her for four days straight and you should conceive that's what I did then I had Samuel our vampire doctor do a vaginal check for a baby. I had twins a few hours ago", Caius says proudly

"That is fantastic news it works. You will have to put Esme and me down for artificial insemination", Carlisle says

"I will. I expect payment on the birth of the baby or babies", Caius says

"Emmett and me too", Rosalie says

"Done", Caius says

"You can go first Rose my daughter as you have wanted a long time", Esme says

"Thanks Mum", Rose says beaming

"Edward you can start. And bitch you will fight this. More fun", Caius orders

Bella felt Edward jump of her and his hands were all over her breasts and squeezing them and sucking them. She tried fighting but he was so strong! She couldn't even voice her displeasure. She felt him move down and she began fighting more out of instinct. And then she felt him jam his cock into her virginal canal that had given birth a few hours ago. He was ramming into her with force and she was fighting but couldn't get him off her. He was even sucking down there! And he keep ramming her with his cock and she felt his realise several times. It hurt the inside of her as she was branded in there she was trying to scream but couldn't she gaged and choked as she vomited again in her mouth. And was forced to swallow the bile back down. Her eyes streaming tears.

Emmett wasn't and looked at his little sister in sorrow for what had been done to her with the slavery and concubines with collars. He was magical and his sister had been sold and enslaved. Now he was watching much worse from all the details Caius was telling Carlisle about what they used on Bella before they turned her. And he was appalled. Just as he was watching Edward rape her. And her fighting the chains and binds on her. There were tears leaking out of her eyes. He saw her mouth sewn shut and wanted to throw up. She couldn't even speak if she was allowed or scream. He heard her gag and choke. But nobody cared but Emmett could see Marcus and Aro caring. He saw vernom dripping down from her butt and now her virginal canal.

"Did I interrupt?" a vampire says

"Cullen's this is Doctor Samuel Nixon. He is going to place the tube and sew it into her nose. I suggest Edward you stop so he can work. If you want your child to he healthy", Caius suggests

Edward does and jumps off grinning he was very pleased with himself.

"Whore stop fighting Samuel is going to do the medical procedure now", Caius orders

Bella immediately stops fighting but everyone could see the fear on her face. As Samuel takes out a long tube and Caius gets the thread.

"As well as blood can you pour my semen into her stomach because she can't suck? The tube will allow her to taste it so another dream of mine can be used", Edward asks

"I am sure we can", Samuel says

Bella was in horror. She didn't want to taste him it was enough having him inside her.

"That is an idea. If she can still taste it this mouth sewing could be of some use", Caius says

"You will have to ask her if she tasted it. As she can't lie to her owner", Samuel says settling her

"I will", Caius says

"Can I learn this?" Carlisle asks

"Of course", Samuel says

Samuel comes forward with the nose tube and Bella shakes her head.

"Felix hold her head. Tight", Caius orders

Felix does and Bella was helpless and Felix's grip was painful after everything she had been through today she wanted to pass out but that blasted collar stopped her. Samuel with one hand opens one nostril and starts threading the tube in Bella gags as she feels it enter the back of her throat.

"So lets see if we placed it right. Blood?" Samuel asks

Demetri hands him a cup that could be poured into the hole. Samuel pours it down the tube and Bella gags and chokes as the blood enters her throat. But it stops the burning of thirst as it enters her body.

"It is a succuss according to the noise of her throat. Now Mr Cullen you want her to taste your serum?" Samuel asks

"Yes", Edward says

"Fill up that cup as we sew this tube into place", Samuel says handing him a cup

Caius comes over with the needle and thread again and Bella tries to stop him but Felix was holding her head tightly. He stabs the needle into her nose and sews around the tube tight to hold it into place. Tears leak out of Bella's eyes at the pain of the sewing and the foreign object that was now stuck in her throat with no way of removing it.

"There it is done. It won't move to the thread dissolves but we will try and fix that problem next time", Caius says evilly looking at Bella

Bella realises he was going to try to find a way to have her mouth shut permeantly. She couldn't have that. She could barely handle this now. Only Marcus's presence was calming her.

"I filled the cup", Edward says handing it to Samuel

"Good lets see if she can taste it", Samuel says and tips it into the tube

Bella tastes it alright and she feels it go down her throat it was so thick she gagged and vomited but was forced to wallow it. The sermon keeps coming and she continue to gag at how fast it was entering her she kept choking until it finally stopped.

"Whore did you taste it?" Caius asks her

Bella's shakily body forces her to nod in truth. There were crows of delight at the succuss.

"Well she is done. Mr Cullen can take her from her and get her pregnant", Samuel says packing up

"Felix let her go, Demetri realise the leather straps. Chains realise!" Caius orders

All orders were followed and Bella falls onto the floor holding her throat and touching her sewn mouth.

"Dog your not aloud to try and remove those stitches", Caius orders growling, "Or the nose tube. Do you understand?"

Bella shakily nods she was panicking as she suddenly realised she would have to put up with her mouth shut for three weeks or more. And the nose tube. Edward doesn't give her a chance to recover he grabs her wrist and chain that was on her neck and drags her up the stairs to the guest suite. He had been told how to do the chains and he was going to make the most of it.

He throws her into his bed and watches the neck chain lock on the wall.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you will soon learn if you haven't by now how unwise it was not to listen to me. Do you know what I am going to do?" Edward asks

Bella shakes her head.

"I am going to make this very painful for you. And I have a lot of experiencing to do and a lot of positions I will have you do. First wrist chains spread her arms apart as tightly as you can without dislocating them and lock", Edward orders

Bella feels her arms forcibly spread and it was much father then Caius had her do. It was so painful she wanted to scream.

"Now ankle chains forcibly spread her legs apart as tightly as you can without dislocating them and lock", Edward orders

Bella's back arches as the chains on her ankles spread her legs and thighs apart father again that what Caius did. It was very painful especially after giving birth and being branded there.

"Back chain pull her down as far as the bed allows and stomach chains lock onto the ceiling and tighten as much as both you can", Edward orders

Bella wanted to scream it felt like she was being forced apart.

"Nipple chains fuse to the ceiling and tighten as much as you can", Edward says

Bella feels the magical chains come out of her nipples and pull more tightly then her torso to the ceiling so her breasts where hanging. It was painful having most of her weight on her nipples. She gags and throws up again and chokes on the bile.

Edward notices and chuckles.

"That mouth sewing has some uses. I will held Caius improve that. Now I am going to do everything my imagine and what I have read", Edward says as he forces himself on her

Bella couldn't do nothing but painfully silent scream…

* * *

 _Caius…_

* * *

Caius had seen his children he had been very pleased with how the day had gone. His wife had blood adopted the children and now they were all his without the bitch.

But he wanted to improve the sewing so they lasted longer. And Samuel told him the nose tube was not as serge as he would want. He decided to give Albus a floo call and maybe together they could figure something out…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING HORROR, SEXUAL CONTENT, TORTURE, ADULT THEMED, MA 17+ or OLDER**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

Bella was so tired and she couldn't scream he mouth was still so sore from the stitches. She had not been given the chance to get used to them as Edward hasn't stopped his sexual experience. So she kept choking on her bile and Edward had been feeding her his sermon.

The chains had been fused into different positions and he had ordered her to obey certain opens. Now it was day 4 and Edward had bought Carlisle in to check if she was pregnant. She couldn't move as Carlisle checked her private area. She didn't want him touching down there.

"She is pregnant", Carlisle announces happily

"Great I will get my baby. Lets bring the whore back to her Master", Edward says grabbing her neck chain to drag her along

Bella was dreading the next few weeks…

* * *

Marcus hadn't seen Bella for four days as she had been in Edward's room and gods know what he was doing to her. He was sitting on his throne with Aro looking worried and Caius looking smug. That was when the throne room doors open and Edward comes in dragging a very naked Bella in and she was on all fours.

"She is pregnant Lord Caius", Edward announces

"Congratulations. Who did the check up?" Caius asks

"Carlisle he had gone to get the blood for her", Edward says letting go of the chain

The chain attaches to Caius's throne

"Did you enjoy your experience whore?" Caius asks her

Bella nods but still tries to talk. Caius laughs. As she had tears fall.

"She still hasn't gotten used to it?" Caius asks

"No. She keeps gagging and that is all you hear", Edward reports

"Can I take her for a walk?" Marcus asks

"Sure. She now is doing what she will be used for. Take her Edward and I need to talk. But first she must drink", Caius says as Carlisle comes in with the blood, "Head up bitch"

Bella's collar forces her to obey and Carlisle pours the blood down her nasal tube causing her to gag but swallows as the blood satisfies her thirst.

"I will take her now", Marcus growls and the chain comes into his hand

Bella begins to walk on all fours with him.

"Walk you straight my love", Marcus orders

Bella does and Marcus begins talking them somewhere but not outside in the gardens.

"We are going to my room. You need a break from all of this", Marcus says gently opening the door to his study

The fire was going and it was richly decorated.

"You can sit wherever", Marcus says

Naturally because of the permeant command she sits on the floor and the chain on her neck attaches to the ground and so do her wrist chains.

"We will find a way to fix those chains", Marcus promises her softly and sits down next to her

Bella was crying as she couldn't talk to him. She was panicking again at not being able to move her mouth and open it.

"Bella sweetheart this won't be forever. I will be with you every step of the way. You have to calm your lungs you are hyperventilating again", Marcus says sitting on the carpet floor with her

Bella forces her lungs to calm done. And Marcus was rubbing her back soothingly. Even though her back was so sore Marcus's touch was calming, cooling and gentle. Bella moans in pleasure the only thing over then gasping she could let out. Bella's brain forces her to spread her legs to pleasure him.

"No Bella I will not have sex with you. I know the collar is forcing you to do this. But I will not take advantage of you", Marcus says gentle pushing her legs back together, "I also have clothes for you. They will have to do under the permeant compulsion of your collar"

Marcus helps her with a short dress in blue. Bella was in disbelief he was being so nice to her. He was even ignoring her bodies advances. There was a knock at the door and Marcus turns.

"Who is it?" Marcus asks tightly

"It is my Aro and Sulpicia", Aro says, "Can we come in?"

"Yes Aro", Marcus says

Aro comes in and looks gently at Bella and so does Sulpicia. It was so painful to watch at how much she was suffering.

"I can to do things", Aro says

Bella's collar took that as a cue for sex and spreads her legs again and rips the dress off. She goes on her back and shows her pussy to Aro and Marcus. Waiting for Aro to have his way with her. She couldn't even stop herself.

"I am not going to do that dearest Bella. We need more clothes for you. I can see this happening a lot. Renata and Corin will shop for you they are loyal to me as is my mate and Santiago. In turn we are loyal to you and don't want to see you in pain or humiliation. Put you legs together child and get comfortable", Aro orders gentle

Bella does and sits up with the chains still holding her neck and wrists. She was thankful her torso, back and ankle chains didn't activate.

Marcus pulls out another dress and puts it on her. He had expected her to remove clothing at males who weren't careful with what they said to her.

"Dear Bella I need to look at those stitches of your mouth. I am going to see if I can estimate how long the stitches will be in", Aro says gently, "Will you let me?"

Bella nods as the collar forces her too.

"Is that your collars doing?" Aro asks

Bella nods as she had to tell the truth.

"Are you in pain? I order you to answer me truthfully", Aro asks

Bella nods.

"Why are you ordering her?" Marcus asks

"Because it will be the only way to get her to tell us the truth. As Caius is her primary Master so she is mostly loyal and truthful to Caius. But the permeant command is to obey all men, boys and people above her. So this is a loophole I will use in private on her", Aro says

"It makes sense", Marcus says having some hope

Bella was too. If they ordered her to answer truthfully then she had too.

"Are you scared? I order you to answer me truthfully", Aro asks

Bella nods again. _'It was working!'_ Bella thinks

"Marcus will hold your hand. Would you like that? I order you to answer me truthfully?"

Bella nods again.

"Marcus take her hand", Aro orders

Marcus takes Bella's shackled hand. And rubs it with his thumb he didn't care about the brandings on the palm and top.

"Bella do you like that answer me truthfully?" Aro asks

Bella nods.

"Now put your face up to me", Aro orders

Bella holds her face up but doesn't look him in the eye as that was another permeant order. She feels Marcus's tries to pick her hand up more but couldn't move it because it was chained. But he still rubs it soothingly. Aro gentle lifts her head and runs his fingers across the stitches and applyes pressure to see how much they could take. Bella lets out tears and Marcus hisses.

"Ok that is enough. I will have to check them everyday I can. But they are slit corrosion from the venom", Aro says taking his hands away

Bella puts her head down again.

"Do you understand that Marcus is your mate? Answer me truthfully", Aro orders

Bella nods.

"He will never harm you and will want to protect you. But Caius holds your title and power over you. We can only do so much. But we will help you. You can't break the concubine slave bond but we hope he can make things easier on you and have him love bond", Aro explains

Bella shakes her head trying to tell him her permeant command was that she could never love bond.

"Maybe some paper and a pen?" Sulpicia suggests, "You can order her to tell you what she wants"

Aro snatches some paper and a pen and puts them in Bella's chained hand.

"What did you mean by no? I order you to write the truth", Aro orders

' _Permeant order never to love or consort bind', Bella writes_

Marcus was crushed he couldn't help her that way.

"We will think of something Marcus. Now order Bella to write to you. We have found a loop hole we can use", Aro says

Marcus spends the afternoon with Bella and ordering her to write the answers to his questions. Soon she was forced out of his study by Caius.

The days passed and Marcus could see Bella's stomach expand each day and he saw here pained look. She was still being forced blood into her nasal tube. She still had to have sex with men even Marcus and Aro couldn't stop that. Caius did allow them an hour a day with her for 90 dollars. Which they gladly paid.

Marcus would take her walking in the gardens or into the library to have her write notes to him. He kept putting a small dress on her but Caius always ordered it off her as she came into his 'care' and to walk like a dog. Even as her belly expanded. Marcus was with Carlisle when he was doing the check ups. And he sees how much pain Carlisle was putting her through doing the exams and studying all the details of the body. The brands and collars and everything. He did measurements with chains pulled tight and Marcus couldn't help her.

Aro would check her stitches everyday and was happily reporting they were dissolving. 24 days passed and finally the stitches broke. Bella cried out as they realised her mouth. The tube from her nose was forcefully removed. And she could scream again and answer out loud if she was ordered.

Marcus was happy with that his mate was happier without all the stitches in her mouth. But his concern was her big belly scrapping across the floor. It was bigger then last time to suggest more then one baby. And Bella was screaming more as the babies moves and kicked her breaking bones.

Finally her waters broke again and she was screaming. Caius knowing, she was going to fight the birth put her in the torture table and ripped her dress off. Caius chains her down with a command and Carlisle was going to deliver the babies while Doctor Samuel was going to do artificial insemination on Bella after.

"She is refusing to spread her legs again", Carlisle says

Caius forcefully does it making her scream. The contractions where bad now. And the labour was fast as in 3 hours she gave birth to the first a boy. Then another boy and lastly a girl.

"Edward Caius Masen Jr, Anthony Carlisle Masen and Elizabeth Esme Masen", Edward says as Esme was cleaning the babies

Bella was gasping at the pain of childbirth she was going to get punished for not spreading her legs and giving birth to a girl. But Caius doesn't and Samuel comes in and does the artificial insemination. It hurts like hell and she screams as her sensitive area.

"I can't wait to we fix that", Caius mummers to Carlisle

"Me either", Carlisle says

Marcus was busy calming Bella to hear and Aro wondered what it meant. What were they planning?...

* * *

 _Months later…_

* * *

It had been two months since she gave birth to Edward's baby she gave birth to Rosalie's babies. One boy and two girls. James, Susan and Victoria. Again she hadn't been punished and she was left with fear with when it was going to happen.

She had been artificial inseminated again and was close to giving birth to Carlisle and Esme's baby or babies in her case they normally were.

She still had too do everything she was told but did get to spend a time with Marcus which she was falling in love with and Aro she was seeing like a father with Sulpicia as a mother.

She was cleaning the throne room from a vampires execution when she feels water go down her leg. She screams as the first contraction hits. It was time!...

* * *

 _Caius's office…_

* * *

"Now have we got everything for after the birth of Carlisle and Esme's baby?" Caius asks Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Carlisle.

"Yes. They have all been tested and they won't break no matter what we tested vampire strength and my strongest breaking charm they don't even dent", Albus says as Caius explains the items

"And the potion?" Caius asks

"Will increase the fact they won't break", Snape says

"And the collars?" Caius asks

"New ones will do everything we discussed", Albus says, "By the time we are done she will not be able to give anyone messages like she has"

"We will get to do the honours?" Carlisle asked

"I already lined up the people. After she gives birth it will happen. I have been waiting for this moment for two months after the last time", Caius says grinning evilly

"Master the sluts water just broke", Felix says

"Well we finally get to cause her eternal suffering and that of Marcus's too for not being able to help her", Caius laughs

Everyone else always laughs before going out to do what was going to be the first in the world. And the most humiliating, painful and cruel punishment that would ever be taken out. It was finally time!…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Next chapter will have more then chapter 2's horror in it. Fare warning. This is a horror story**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING HORROR, SEXUAL CONTENT, SEVERE TORTURE, ADULT THEMED, MA 18+ or OLDER**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Bella had just given birth too Carlisle and Esme's babies one was a boy and the other a girl. They named them Elijah and Lucy and she knew she was going to get in trouble for that. She was lost in her thoughts she didn't realise she was being clapped down till Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia's yell.

Bella notices that her Marcus, Aro and his Sulpicia were chained to the wall with two hands. She didn't like that she had the feeling of dread. As she saw the usual torture table stuff was hidden and Caius was grinning evilly at her.

"Bitch you are allowed to speak your mind and fight today", Caius orders

Bella didn't know what twisted game he was playing but she was going to take advantage off it.

"Master what is going on?" Bella asks

"Just some payback is going to happen too you before we impregnate you again. Come out everyone", Caius says

Bella sees Molly, Percy and Ronald Weasley, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Barty Crouch Sr, John Dawlish, Grindelwald, Severus Snape (who was grinning in delight for some reason), Cornelius Fudge, Jacob Black (She didn't know why he was here), Victoria (Who Bella was terrified off), all the Cullen's and several faces she didn't know. Then Albus Dumbledore comes into the room and Bella's heart drops. He was the one who sold her! To this hell hole.

"You bastard what are you doing here?" Bella asks

"Well Miss Potter today is a nice day for revenge. And if you haven't guessed you will be paying the price", Dumbledore says

"What else can you do to me?" Bella asks

"Much of what we are going to do today will be incredibly painful for you. Every little thing. That is why Lords Aro and Marcus and Lady Sulpicia are chained so they don't interfere with what we have to do", Dumbledore replies

"I am a slave, concubine and a baby factory what else is there?" Bella asks growling

"We are going to do a lot. It will be explained one by one. And some last. Caius you said you want to punish her first?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes the whip again. Flip her", Caius says pulling out the cat o' nine tails whip

Bella's eyes widen at the whip it was a different one to the single one. It was the worse whip you can get. She struggles as Felix and Demetri flip her hard. Bella gasps at how hard they were. She may be a vampire but that hurt.

"Please Master not that one", Bella begs

"Oh I take it you noticed this is the cat o' nine tails whip just got it. It is also dipped in acid so the marks will stay on your back and we cause extreme agony for six days after the whipping as it sinks into you skin and bone", Caius grins

"Please Master mercy", Bella begs

"No. I will be giving you 50 lashes as punishment for different things, Athenodora will give 10, Jane will give 10, Alec will give 10, Afton will give you 5, Chelsea will give you 5, Heidi will give you 10, Felix will give 10, Demetri will give 10, Dumbledore will give 20, Jacob Black will give 40, Edward will give 40, Carlisle will give 10, Rosalie will give 30, Alice will give 30, Irina Denali will give you 50 for taking her mate, Victoria will give you 50 for taking her mate, Ron Weasley will give 30, Percy Weasley will give 10, John Dawlish will give 10, Severus will give you 20, 30 lashes from Draco, 30 from Lucius, Trixie will give you 50, Tom Riddle will give 40, Garrett Grindle will give you 10, Barty Crouch will give you 20, Peter will give you 20 Cornelius Fudge will give 10 and Unbridge will give 10. So a total of 690 lashes. Everyone who wanted to whip you payed up to 70 dollars or more for a go", Caius says grinning evilly

Bella gasps she was going to be whipped 690 times with the Cat o' nine tails and all those people where going to whip her.

"Please Master have mercy", Bella begs

"No. you know you deserve this bitch", Caius says slapping her face

"Caius don't do this", Marcus says as Caius prepares to whip Bella

"Caius you don't need to do this", Aro says

"Please Master have mercy", Bella begs

"No lets begin", Caius says pulling the whip back

He swings it onto he back and begins. Bella was crying after the first ten. At twenty she was screaming. And the whip kept coming no stopping when she through up and was screaming loudly. The only break Bella got was when the whip changed to another person. Bella learned that Peter was the same Peter Pettigrew. Trixie was Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella had screamed herself hoarse, she was also crying and had throw up 5 times. The whipping had taken 4 hours without break. Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia where yelling for them to stop but it didn't work. Finally they where done and her back, arms and legs where shredded from the Cat O' Nine Tails. But her branding still was showing. She felt the acid sinking into her skin from the whip.

"That was fun what do you think Bitch?" Caius asks

"Yes...Master...I will...do...better", Bella sobs out

"Flip her", Caius says

Felix and Demetri flip her and she was slammed down on her shredded back causing her to scream. Making everyone laugh.

"Why me Master?" Bella asks sobbing

"Because you deserve it. Now Lucius will be pulling your finger nails and Draco your toe nails", Caius says

"Please Master no. I will be good", Bella begs

"You will have no mercy from us. Felix, Demetri, Afton strap her hands and feet down so Lucius and Draco can access the nails", Caius orders

They do what he asks with Bella begging them not too and thrashing. She sees Caius hand Lucius and Draco a tool to remove her nails.

"Time you get yours Bitch", Draco says and pulls out a toenail

Bella screams as them pull each nail off. It takes them twenty minutes to finish. Bella was sobbing and crying at the end. And had throw up once.

"Please no more Master", Bella sobs

"Trixie is going to carve words on your chest with a dagger that pieces Vampire skin", Caius says handing Bellatix the dagger

"I am going to enjoy this", Bellatrix says

"Please Master no", Bella begs

"Nothing you can say will change my mind you little whore", Caius says

Bellatrix begins to carve into her torso. Bella screams as Bellatrix carves worlds into her skin. Everyone was laughing but Bellatrix was laughing the most. After an hour it was done. She had taken extreme care.

"You now have Mudblood, Bitch, Whore, Slut, Slag, and Dog written on your chest", Bellatrix says

"Please Master no more", Bella begs

"There is more. First Carlisle?" Dumbledore asks

Carlisle pulls out a metal tube.

"This is the like the tube you had in your nose 2 months ago. But this is different. This one is immune to vampire venom or anything destructive. It will stay in your nose and throat the rest of eternity. We will be explain how it stays there after we place it", Carlisle says grinning

Bella has a feeling of dread.

"Alec get the spreader of the mouth and make sure it is tight", Caius says

"Please Master don't", Bella begs

"What did you say?", Caius asks

"Please Master please have mercy", Bella begs

"No. Alec", Caius says

Alec approached with the spreader for her mouth Bella shuts her mouth. And shakes her head to fight this.

"You do this every time and it never works. Jane force her mouth open will you?" Caius asks

Jane happily goes over and pulls Bella's mouth open just enough for Alec to put the spreader in. Jane lets go and Caius decides he wants the pleasure to stretch Bella's mouth open wide. She screams at the pain at how far her jaw was forcibly pulled. Caius continues to spread it so it was tight and couldn't come out and till everyone heard multiple cracks and Bella screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

"I guess I just broke her jaw. Won't matter match", Caius says

Carlisle moves the jaw around to find out where it was broken. Causing Bella to scream and thrash as his painful touch.

"STOP IT! You know it is broken. You heard it!" Marcus yells

"Carlisle my friend stop!" Aro calls trying to stop him

"It is in broken in four places, 2 on either side both top and bottom. Should make the jaw more flexible for what we are going to do and more pain", Carlisle adds

"It will cause more pain with what we will do. And her jaw will heal slowly and painfully if our plans work. A win, win", Dumbledore says

Bella didn't like the sound of that. But she was in so much pain from her broken jaw.

"I can see the back of the throat. Lets begin", Carlisle says

"Before you do we will strap the top of her head down", Caius says taking a metal chain and puts it over her forehead and locks it tightly onto the table.

Bella gasps at the pressure and surprise this hadn't happened before. Why was it so tight? What were they doing? What was going to happen to her? She was already in excruciating pain in her back, fingers and toes. She just wanted to pass out but the collar wouldn't let her.

"Neck chain tighten neck down", Caius orders the chain around Bella's neck

Bella gasps as the chain goes very tight. She could barely move her head. Dread was filling her.

"What are you going to do with my mate?" Marcus yells

"Something that will get revenge", Dumbledore says

"What for?" Bella manages to say through the spreader and broken jaw.

"The Potters have been a thorn at my side for Centuries and today I will help punish your line by you", Dumbledore says

"The Cullen Family is also your enemy from your family Potters. So I am happy to be apart of this", Carlisle says

"We spend weeks coming up with this so we will start. Carlisle the nose tube", Caius says

"Please Master mercy I will do better", Bella begs

"No mercy Carlisle", Caius says

Bella tries to struggle as Carlisle comes at her with the metal nose tube. She didn't like the plastic one she wore 2 months ago and had it on her for three weeks she doubted she would like this one. That was bigger and harder than the last one and looked like it would be painful.

Jane helps Carlisle open Bella's nose roughly and hear a snap.

"You broke her nose. But it will not matter. It will just heal wrong", Carlisle says

Carlisle shoves the metal pipe through her nose and into her throat causing Bella to scream at the pain of a bigger and harder tube in her small nostril and the broken nose and gags as the tube enters her throat. As he didn't do it gently or kindly. Like the gentle Doctor she knew in Forks. This tube was bigger then the last one and filled up her whole nostril. Everyone laughs.

"Why do that?" Bella gasps in pain

"It is necessary for our plans", Dumbledore says

"When will it come out?" Bella gasps

Everyone laughs.

"Oh. Bella, Bella, Bella how clueless you are. Edward do you want to stitch it in place?" Dumbledore asks as Bella's eyes widen

"Yes sir", Edward says, "By the way you slut the stitching is inside your mouth at the back of your throat and on the nostril"

Bella's eyes widen as Edward had a needle and a different type of thread in his hand.

"They will dissolve the others did", Bella says confidently

"These are different they will sink into your skin", Edward says

"And we will tell you the rest later. Edward if you may", Dumbledore asks

"No, have mercy", Bella begs as Edward's hand comes closer

"You won't be getting any mercy today", Caius says

"Mercy Master", Bella begs

"Never", Caius replies

"Please Master", Bella begs gasping

"Say mercy again", Caius says grinning

"Mercy Master please", Bella begs gasping

"Nope! Go ahead Edward", Caius says grinning evilly

Edward stuffs his hand into her throat causing her to gag. His arm was so big and it hurt badly her broken jaw. She feels his hand on the back of her throat at the metal pipe. Edward grins at Bella before plugging the needle into her throat on one side of the pipe. Causing Bella to scream. She continues and feels Edward sewing the pipe onto her throat. This was not normal! Bella thinks as she screams as he goes up and down it a few times before cutting the thread. After half an hour drawn out.

"How is that Dad?" Edward asks Carlisle

Carlisle looks, "Brilliant son. How many stitches did you use?"

"400. I went up and back 40 times", Edward says proudly

Bella was gasping in pain from the inside of her throat where Edward had sewn the pipe into. And her broken jaw that was still pulled apart

"Why do that?" Bella asks gasping

The pipe felt painful in her throat when she talked.

"It will help you get blood and food for the babies", Caius says

"Now I will finish securing it. It will need to be sewn into the skin at the nose", Carlisle says pulling out some thread and needle

"No. Please Carlisle you are compassionate", Bella gasps with the stretcher still in her mouth

And the pipe was very painful.

"Not to the Potters I am not. This will hurt. Your lucky it is only one nostril and a small space", Carlisle says

Carlisle then plungers the needle into her nose and Bella gasps and screams as he pulls the needle in and out. And goes up and down her nose. Closing one nostril off. And going through the broken part of her nose. He takes 15 minutes.

"Done the tube is secure for eternity and will work perfectly", Carlisle says

"How many stitches Carlisle?" Athenodora asks

"100 that was. The pipe can not move now and her one of her nostrils is blocked off and the nose is not aligned from the break", Carlisle says

"Severus the potion for her throat", Dumbledore says

Snape comes up and holds a vial of potion in his hands he uncorks it and pours it none too gently into Bella's mouth causing her to scream as she feels her flesh move.

"What was that?" Bella gasps in pain

"You will learn", Dumbledore says, "Severus the other potions"

Snape pulls out another vial and shoves it into Bella mouth causing her to scream as the potion enters her system. She gasps as Snape pulls the last of 9 vials out of her mouth. Then another set of vials of potion he shoves down it was 10 vials. Then there was 12 vials shoved down her throat making her gasp. Then 15 vials of potion were forced. Her mouth was painful from all the potions. Then the last 16 vials were shoved down her throat. The largest amount yet. It took 15 minutes for all the vials and more that was not named.

"You know how I sew your mouth up weeks ago?" Caius asks

"Yes Master", Bella says gasping and dreading what was to come

"Well we are doing it again this time a bit differently. Umbridge you want revenge on Harry sew her tongue to the bottom of her mouth", Caius says handing thread to a woman

"My pleasure", Umbridge says and stabs the needle in

Bella screams at every stitch Umbridge was going up and down her tongue and diagonally across and pulling it unnaturally down! It doesn't stop for two and a half hours and Bella was crying.

"How many stitches?", Caius asks

"470 up and down, and 470 diagonally the whole tongue and through the bottom of her mouth", Umbridge says satisfyed

"Jacob do you what to but stitches in the deep back of her mouth though the uvula shutting it up?" Caius asks

"I would", Jacob says taking the needle and thread, "This is for leading me on and being a total bitch to me"

Jacob puts his hand in her mouth and she gags as it was bulky and she screams as the needle goes into the back of her mouth and through her uvula it hurt so bad and Jacob begins sewing. He wasn't done for 3 hours.

"Thank is 420 stitches", Jacob says, "I am happy till she gives me that baby"

"Of course. Well done. Albus you what to do inside her mouth? Nothing fancy. But painful", Caius asks handing over same thread and needle

Bella was gasping as she leant she was going to have her mouth closed again. She hoped it would not last long but she had to fight. Bella squirms her head as Dumbledore comes over with the thread and needle.

"This will hurt a lot I am afraid. What with the potion Severus gave you will make your insides hurt with everything that is done too it", Albus says grinning evilly going into her mouth with gloves and punctures the roof of her mouth making her scream and again as he does the bottom but more painful.

She didn't know the needle was going through flesh and a mark was on the outside of her body. She cries out every time Dumbledore puts a stitch in and pulling her mouth shut. And her jaw was not aligning in the four places that it was broken! He wasn't making sure it would heal right! She couldn't count how many he did. Then he changed direction and does across her mouth which hurt worse. People could hear her screams. And see the marks on her face from the stitches ripping through her mouth. Dumbledore does it a number of times before withdrawing. After 2 hours and 30 minutes of sewing.

"Looks perfect how many stitches?" Carlisle asks

"1,290. 430 from top to bottom, 430 going across. 430 diagonal. Severus potion", Albus says

Severus pours another vile down her throat and screams as the potion hits her mouth she didn't know what it was doing but this was different from her last mouth stitch.

"You didn't align her jaw so her jaw will permanently heal wrong and she will be in pain with that for the rest of eternity. Nicely done", Carlisle says smiling

"Now Tom do you want to pull every tooth out? It can be a message in time", Dumbledore says to a man

"I would be be glad too. More pain the better", Tom says

Caius hands him tooth pullers making Bella try and trash around.

"By the way Bella I am Lord Voldemort", Tom whispers in her ear, "And I will also have a baby from you"

Bella's eyes widen. Voldemort was here! Then she sees him put the tooth pullers into her mouth. Bella tries to fight as she feels he has a grip on one of her teeth.

"Ready slut?" Tom asks

Bella tries to say something but he pulls the tooth out and she screams he continues on all of her teeth pulling them all out causing Bella's bloodcurdling screams, tears and gagging. Finally Voldemort had all her teeth out. And Severus handed him a potion and pours it on the holes the teeth left and Bella lets out a bloodcurdling scream again.

"I am satisfied for now", Voldemort says grinning at Bella's tear stained face

"Now Severus do you want to do her gums? Both back and front?" Dumbledore offers

"Very well", Severus says coming over with the thread and needle

Caius takes the stretcher out of her mouth.

"Why?" Bella was able to say in a whisper hoarsely

"I am paying back your father for all those years of humiliation now you will have it", Snape says

Alec pulls her mouth back and Snape could see the gums.

"This will hurt", Snape says smiling evilly

He stabs her gums at the half way down. She screams as he begins sewing her gums shut and he pulls them tightly together on either side of where her teeth should be. First the inside then out. So tight. Much tighter than before. She had blood tears running down her face.

"Stop! She is my mate please. She is in so much pain she is crying blood!" Marcus begs

"No amount of begging will help", Caius replies

Bella's screams where somewhat muted. Snape takes his time making each stitch hurt. He goes over the gums 8 times. And attaches stitches to her cheek. Before he stops after 2 hours and 50 minutes.

"Done", Severus says

"How many stitches?" Carlisle asks

"450 pulling the gums down back, 450 front, then 450 stitches each side to gums to cheek", Severus says smirking

Bella was gasping. And doesn't get a change to recover before Snape pours a potion on the stitches causing a muffled scream to all present.

"Stop it your hurting her!" Marcus yells

"That is the idea", Caius says smirking

"Now Peter do you want to do her gums across?" Dumbledore asks

"With pleasure", Peter says taking the needle

He then stabs Bell with it and Bella let's out muffled cries. It takes Peter 3 hours to finish.

"How many?" Caius asks

"620", Peter says

"Perfect", Caius says

"Now Cornelius you want to add some more to her gums side to side?" Dumbledore asks the Minister

"How many?" Fudge asks

"What you feel is right and get your revenge", Caius says

"Well the Potters have been a thorn in my side so i will do it", Fudge says taking the thread

Fudge stabs Bella's gums and sews. Bella was thrashing and screaming but you could not really hear her. He finishes in 1 and a half hours as he was clumsy. Making the stitches that appear on her cheek look mangled. Snape pours the potion over them again.

"How many did you do?" Caius asks so Bella would know

"550. So they will be good", Fudge says, "My revenge is good"

"Yes it is. Now the lips", Caius says

"I will do it as she needs to be punished", Athenodora says taking the needle and thread

Bella tries to hide her gums but they put clamps on her mouth again and she could do nothing. Even through she was fighting and in pain.

Athenodora stabs the needle in causing a gasp from Bella and Athenodora keeps going ignoring her. They did hear 'mercy' said. Bella was crying but that doesn't even move Athenodora. Athenodora goes up and down many times too Bella it felt like an age. But it was 1 hour and 20 minutes. Before Athenodora declare herself done. She was bleeding blood from her eyes.

"You now have 430 stitches pulling your lips together", Athenodora says smiling evilly

Snape does the potion again Bella screams but nobody could hear it.

"Would you like to go next?" Lucius asks Bellatrix

"I would want too", Bellatrix says and starts to sow

Bellatrix too 2 hours to finish.

"How many?" Caius asks

"400", Bellatrix says smirking at Bella's wide eyes

"Now across her mouth Mr Weasley you expressed you desire for revenge so do it", Caius says passing the thread over

Ron takes it grinning and stabs her lips and threads across them through her cheek. He was also clumsy. Bella was still thrashing and pulling on her chains. Her mouth felt like it was on fire. Ron again takes an three hours and fifty-five minutes.

"How many?" Caius asks

"660 across", Ron says grinning

Snape pours the potion again on the stitches. Bella could not be heard now.

"Lucius do you want a go across her mouth again?" Caius asks

"I would be delighted too", Lucius says

Bella cries as he sows he mouth more. He goes for about 2 hours.

"How many?" Caius asks as Lucius is done

"400", Lucius says smirking

"Now your mouth that needs the most and I will be doing it", Caius says waving the needle in front of Bella's eyes torturing her again.

Before Caius jams it in on the side of her mouth and begins sewing slowing drawing the sewing out. Bella was gasping and crying and soon vomited and was forced to swallow it. Caius took 3 hours dragged out to finish. And Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia could not see her mouth anymore it was just pure metal in its place. They could tell it was thicker than the previous one. A lot thicker. They couldn't see her lips or corner of her mouth either.

"How many stitches my good friend?" Dumbledore asks

"2,500 overlapping. Now it needs the potion", Caius says

Bella couldn't believe that she had over 9,960 stitches in her face and mouth! At least they would come off. She felt Snape pour the potion over her mouth which was sewn and none of it entered her mouth which caused Bella to panic. She didn't even have one hole in the stitches like last time. What was going on?! She tries reaching for he mouth but her hands where tightly bound.

"Good job. Now Miss Potter I will tell you now. Those stitches they will never dissolve, break or be removed ever you are stuck with them for eternity. You will not be able to make a sound for anyone to hear any more. The stitches are made out of magical steal, werewolf blood, vampire venom, with unbreakable charms and potions that make the skin where to the needles in it join with the thread. They are now one with your body. That is the massive pain your feeling is flesh growing onto the metal stitches. And the potion Severus gave you is any internal damage or internal potions done to your body will make it excruciating for you. Also those stitches have a 'silenco' charm on them that is everlasting. Your mouth will not be able to be seen by non Magical's and those who don't know about vampires", Dumbledore explains

Bella hears that and tears fall out she could never open her mouth again. She had tried but it never budged even an inch and it was so painful. She would never talk again. She knew the power of Albus Dumbledore and knew he spoke the truth. She had so much she wanted to express to Marcus and Aro and even Sulpicia.

"You are getting these procedures down to keep secrets. As we know you have been writing and some talking to Marcus and Aro. Next one is another permeant obey collar that is etched in runes. And we will not tell you what it makes you obey but Caius said the only things that benefit you is that you will be able to continue to have children, can love bond and consort too. Caius said this was a way to repay Marcus into saving him. But he said you will save to serve all his clients first in babies before he sells you to Marcus", Dumbledore says

Caius places the collar around her neck and it locks into place Bella's scream couldn't be heard. Then he takes out another collar.

"This is the same but comes on your forehead. We will also leave it too you to figure out what forced commands are rune etched on it", Dumbledore says

"Jane move her hair", Caius orders

Jane does and Caius places the collar around her forehead and locks it Bella's back arches at the pain of the collar she felt spikes go in but not damage her brain. They hear her throat gag with vomit. And her movements said she was choking.

"Severus the potion on her neck and head", Dumbledore says

Snape pours a bucket of potion over her neck and face causing another silent scream, she thrashes on the table and everyone hears her choke she obviously had just thrown up and had to swallow it.

"One rule in these new collars is your not allow to send coded messages. 2 is it will make you immuned too death a vampire can have. That is permanent as is you will be able to feel pain spells unlike other Vampires who are immuned to all spells. To enforce the coded messages we are sewing your fingers together it groups of two the thumb will be on its own. But first you toes will be sewn to the soul of your feet.", Dumbledore says

Bella struggles as they clamp her toes in groups of two. Which was painful because of her having her toenails removed.

"Demetri and Felix you go first on a foot each sewing two groups of toes together since she didn't satisfy you", Caius says

Bella silently screams as they do it. They were going through bone! They didn't stop for 30 minutes.

"Done Lord Caius 170 stitches in each pair", Felix says

"Now Mrs Weasley and Percy Weasley sew the two groups together", Caius says handing the thread over

Molly and Percy grin and start with Bella thrashing for 3 hours and 40 minutes before they were done.

"I put 720 in this foot", Molly says proudly

"Same here", Percy says

"Severus potion", Dumbledore says

The potion was poured over the toes and the flesh melt into each other. Felix then clamps them back breaking her big toe as it was not meant to go that way. Bella was crying at the pain.

"You broke her big toes in two places but it doesn't matter", Carlisle says moving it to test the break

"Stop!" Marcus yells but was ignored

"Now Dawlish and Garrett Grindle sew them to the soul of her feet even the big toe. Use as many stitches as you want", Caius says

"This is because of your family too", Dawlish says

"Same for me but I still expect a baby or two from you", Grindelwald says, "And I am Gellert Grindelwald", he whispers in her ears

Bella's eyes widen. They both stab the foot at the same time. Bella was thrashing but she wasn't able to move her foot or toes. Blood tears fall. Why was this happening to her? They take an hour and ten minutes to finish.

"430 stitches in each foot to hold all toes down", Grindelwald says

"Severus potion", Dumbledore says

Severus pours the potion and her flesh melt into the soul of her foot. Bella silently was screaming and vomiting in her throat. Everyone was laughing. Bella was crying she had 2,640 stitches in her feet!

"Now her fingers", Dumbledore says

Bella clenches her hand. They were taking all forms off communication away from her! She couldn't tell Marcus she loved him.

"Haven't you done enough to this poor women? Stop this madness", Aro yells

"Have mercy on the poor girl. She doesn't deserve this", Sulpicia says

"Small clamps. Alec pull her hand out and we will clamp two fingers together at a time", Caius says

Alec opens the first hand painfully for Bella and breaks a few bones in her hand and fingers. Caius moves her finger and other finger together before clapping it tight. Same with the other two fingers and he puts one in the middle of her thumb and next finger and he wrist to keep the hand in place and then does the other hand. Bella was fighting she didn't want her fingers sewn together forever. So she was trying to thrash about to stop them from doing this too her. Her eyes were begging for mercy.

"Now this chain is for your palm that will be in the middle of both hands", Caiusa says slapping the Magical chains on

Bella cry's out when they two metal spikes buried into her palm.

"Alice, Rosalie do you two what first dibs on the hands?" Caius asks

"I will do left", Alice says

"Right", Rosalie says

They were handing needles and they start to sew the first lot of two fingers together. Bella wanted to scream as she could feel they were going through bone. But she was silent.

"This is so you will never write again or use sign language to send secret messages", Dumbledore says

Bella was crying tears of blood as they sew her fingers together. She was in so much pain.

"Stop she is crying blood. She is in the worse pain imaginable", Marcus begs

"No we will keep going", Dumbledore says

Alice and Rosalie had two groups of two fingers sewn in 50 minutes.

"700 stitches in each", Alice says

"Now you done?" Marcus asks

"Actually no. I lied now we sew the two, two fingers together. Now some old friends are going to do it", Dumbledore says

Victoria and Irina where next. Bella struggles to run but she couldn't free herself.

"My isn't this looking good", Victoria purrs

They were given a hand to do each and clamps were readjusted and they begin to sew. Bella was pouring out blood tears and was choking on her own bile. She felt every stitch they did it took them 50 minutes but finally they were done.

"800 stitches in each", Victoria says

"Now her thumb to the middle of her palm", Dumbledore says

"You said only the fingers!" Marcus yells as Bella fills with dread

"Lied again. I think Jane and Alec should do this one right Caius?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes they will be perfect. Demetri adjust the clumbs so they are forcefully holding her thumb to her palm while they sew. Felix force the thumb. Demetri clamp", Caius orders

Felix does want he is order and fights Bella for control of her thumbs but Felix does it and Demetri clamps the thumbs down hard and tightens the clamp. Bella was still crying but more. Jane takes the right and Alec the left and they begin to sew. Bella feels like it takes an age for them to finish but it was 45 minutes dragging it out so it was more painful.

"Done Lord Caius", the twins say

"How many?" Caius asks

"390 on each thumb into her palm and out the other side", they say

She had at least 3,780 stitches in her hands! It was so painful they had even gone through the bone! She so wanted to pass out but the damn collar wouldn't let her.

"Good work. Severus the potion", Dumbledore says

Snape pulls out a different potion and tips it on the sewn fingers on each side, and the palm and the skin melts together. Bella was screaming on the inside. It hurt to scream and the potion he put on her hands was excruciating. She was thrashing on the table. She could hear Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia yelling. Blood tears come out of her eyes. She was crying rivers of blood tears. Carlisle checks the hands and declares the fingers fused for eternity.

"I will brand the new flesh now", Caius says holding the branding iron

Caius stabs both the palms of her hands and feet with the brand and she screams inside her mouth but nobody could here her she was thrashing but it didn't get the brand of each one for a minute each.

"Want do see your hands Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asks evilly

Bella shake her head.

"Too bad", Dumbledore says forcing her hand up to her eyes

Bella's eyes widens her hands basically weren't there but a blob of bones, flesh and stitches and a huge bulge were her thumb was melted into her palm. And there was the brand on her again. A S for slave and V for Volturi.

Then he shows her, her feet and it was much the same but more chunky. And it was also branded again and you could see the metal stitches!

"Now for you to see your face. You will not like it but everything done today is permeant. As it is newly invented", Caius says putting a mirror to her face

Bella's eyes widen. For her found she had metal covering it all. And would be seen by all. Under her chin was stitches from the bottom of her mouth. Her cheeks had stitches in them they actually worked with the brands on her face. Some of them were extreme clumsy. Her nose had stitches running down one side and the tube was poking out. And her nose was crooked. She could see her flesh was covering the metal pipe so it could never come out. Her face was disfigured now! Her tears fall she wasn't pretty anymore who would want her? Marcus wouldn't.

"Now you have some sperm to drink. This is Severus's", Dumbledore says

Carlisle connects it to the tube out of Bella's nose and plunges the semen in. She gags and chocks at the thick filth goes into her mouth. She couldn't spit it out. She continues to gag and fight to open her jaw.

"You will never get your mouth open so swallow it", Caius orders

Bella immediately swallows it. She then was forced to have Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Caius Volturi, Felix Volturi, Demetri Volturi, Alec Volturi, Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, Peter Pettigrew, Grindelwald, and Albus Dumbledore's semen in her mouth. She gags but swallows each one.

"Now a potion that will make you blood lust everlasting. Severus invented it himself", Dumbledore says

Carlisle put the potion in the syringe and plunges it into her nostril tube. Bella gags as it hits her throat the burn comes back with vengeance she wanted to scratch her throat out. But she would never be able to do that again with her hands the way they were. He puts 6 more vials into the tube!

"Now for the other reason I am here is to have an heir. That when Harry dies will take over the Potters. So that means you need to sire a boy with me. Molly Weasley will be he child's blood adopted mother. Now I will have sex with you all the rest of the day then I will take you to an order meeting", Dumbledore says, "Now everyone can leave while I do this"

Everyone leaves but Marcus who runs to Bella's side. And tries to pry her mouth open.

"It won't work. We tested it against vampires and werewolves and basilisk venom and charms it won't break. She is now mute", Dumbledore says

"Why didn't you just order her to be silent?" Marcus growls

"Because this would stop the vomiting mess she has. I am done cleaning up her vomit. Now she has to swallow it no matter what. And when she is sold she could spill secrets now she will never be able too", Caius says grinning

"She can't eat for half human babies!" Marcus yells

"We can give her liquids down her nose tube. I already bought dog food like that", Caius replies

"I am so sorry Bella. I will help you and fix this", Marcus says wiping the blood away off her checks

"You won't be able too", Caius replies, "Felix get him out of here for now"

Felix drags Marcus out as he struggles.

Dumbledore had gotten undressed and Caius had lowered the table and he climbed on top of Bella and starts to play with her breasts and nipples. Bella shivered not in pleasure but in disgust. And knowing she was going to be violated and rapped again. He works his way down to her entry, first he puts fingers up there causing a silent moan and then pushes his cock inside and she feels his realise. Bella's back aches but you couldn't hear her scream as he rides her hard. For about 5 hours with Caius and Fudge taking turns to give Dumbledore a break. They also flip her and brand different things on her back she didn't know what they said. Then she was flipped again for Dumbledore was at it again. Before he finally stops and leans his lips to her ear.

"Do you what to know some of the permeant commands?" Dumbledore whispers

Bella nods painfully.

"You will never again wear clothes. You will wear nothing. When you are in presence of everyone including Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia you will walk like the dog you are. Even up stairs you will crawl pregnant or not doesn't matter. You will never walk like a human always you will be walking like a dog. You will also be forced to walk like this all the time in Volturi Castle, Hogwarts and any Order meeting places. The potion for you to eat will only allow dog food to be feed through that metal tube. And you will be forced to push away all other foods that go in your tube but blood. You will permanently be in my reach as I can summon you at anytime. The chains on your wrists, palms and ankles are now automatic. They will permanently come out like the collar around your neck and do like the collar around your neck. When your in the throne room or meeting they will force you into different positions like having your butt in the air or pushed to the ground or legs spread apart as examples. Or the chains will wrap around you wrists making one before they fuse to something or they will when you walk. You will never be able to betray me the collar makes that permeant too. Like trying morse code or sending out your thoughts to a mind reader. There was the 16 vials for you having unlimited eggs for pregnancy. So you will have lots off babies. The 12 vials you were forced to have of potion will stop mind ready or legilimency so your mind will not betray us. Only I or Severus can enter. The semon you had put in you with the 11 vials of potion makes you obey the person if it is ingested in 19 hours and the same with the 15 vials of forced obey potions. And the 19 hours were up an hours ago. There are more but you will figure them out. Do you want to know the words branded on your back?" Dumbledore whispers

Bella nods.

"Same as Trixie carved in your chest. It was Mudblood, Bitch, Whore, Slag, Slut, and Dog. All branded in never to disappear and always can be seen. Enjoy eternal hell", Dumbledore whispers, "As my baby is now in your stomach"

Bella wanted to scream she was in an even worse position. She feels the straps come off her and she was pushed to the floor. She screams inside her mouth from the pain of the move. But nothing comes out. Her mouth, back, arms, legs, feet and hands all where in excruciating pain. And so was her vaginal canal as Dumbledore and the others had been having sex with her for hours.

"Come on bitch we will get you too Marcus for now", Caius says holding her chains

Caius pulls Bella out of the room she was on all fours like the permeant command said and she was crawling up the stairs in agony. The whole way was agonising. As she was trying to get used to her fused fingers and the pain they caused. And her feet which was more painful. She kept stumbling. Caius kicks her several times breaking her ribs every time she stumbled. She wasn't even getting a chance to learn and the pace they were going she was freaking her out as not moving her mouth move then the last time and knowing it was permeant.

Marcus meets them at the top of the stairs and growls at Caius.

"Give her to me. It has been 24 hours. You tortured her for over 80 hours with the labour", Marcus says growling

He could see the words on her back she had been branded again! And she was stark naked for the world to see all those words that didn't describe her at all.

"You can have her she is pregnant with Dumbledore's child now. We have done all torture for now on her", Caius says satisfied

Marcus watches Caius stalk off with Dumbledore.

"Get up Bella we will go to my study again. I can see you are panicking", Marcus says gently

Bella doesn't move out of her position. She couldn't.

"Bella?" Marcus asks

Bella was shaking her head in pain at having to force herself to try and tell him she couldn't get up. Marcus didn't know what she meant but he needed to get her out of everyone watching her. So he walks slowly to his study with Bella following like a dog. That was something she didn't do before. She kept stumbling. And he knew she was in pain. Melting of the skin on her hands, feet and mouth won't be pleasant.

He gets to his study and lets go of the chains and he was surprised that not only the neck chain fuses to the floor but her ankle, palm, and wrist chains too.

"Chains stop!" Marcus orders seeing them pull her to the floor and her butt in the air

Her hands were also pulled tight to the floor with the newly sewn and melted fingers together it hurt to have they painfully pulled hard to the floor. And the lump where her thumb was, was painfully pulled hard into the floor. And it was painful of her feet too.

Bella was screaming and panicking. She was hyperventilating, frantic and shaking in panic and going into shock. Marcus takes notice and stops trying to stop the chains and gets on the floor and touches Bella's face gently as it was so mangled from the sewing of her mouth, nose and her jaw.

"Follow my breathing. Calm down. I am here I will never leave you. I don't care about any of this. Your still my mate. Your still beautiful and I will be honoured to have you as my mate. I will fix this", Marcus says soothingly

Marcus continues to coo too his mate and stroke her face as gentle as he could. Marcus could see she was frantic and still hyperventilating even after 15 minutes of doing this. Marcus hoped Aro would get here soon. To help figure out what to do now? And how to help their Bella cope…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Please read previous chapters as I have changed a bit of them.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Warning Serve Torture**

* * *

 **Chapter .5.**

* * *

 _Spitfire Island:_

* * *

Harry had been ruling his kingdoms for four years now and in all that time they haven't been able to find his sister. He had Hermione as Empress of Rosewood, Ginny was the Queen of Spitfire, Daphne was Queen of Coldwater, Su Li was Queen of Belldore, Isobel was Queen of True Paradise in the Tyrrhenian Sea, Morag was Queen of Oasis Island in the Tyrrhenian Sea, Tracey was Empress of Myre, Padma Patil was Empress of Lusuland and her twin Parvati was Empress of Heatwave in the Caribbean, Susan was Sultana of Flashland and Luna was Sultana of Nightshade. He had saved all his friends plus more from Auction with the help of Neville, George, Charlie and Bill. Fred didn't have any concubines he just said he had a feeling not too.

While searching for his sister he met up with a wolf and a couple of vampires that were looking for her too. Their names were Paul Lahote, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. He gave them permission to access his kingdoms and they had based themselves at Rosewood Island.

Harry had Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks and Minerva (Who was a Potter Concubine) out looking for his sister but with little luck. It was like she disappeared of the face of the earth.

"Your Majesty", Kingsley says bowing to me

"What is it Kingsley?" Harry asks

"I have a lead on your sister. I am meant to meet with someone in three days to discuss it", Kingsley says

"That is good news. But you should bring someone with you", Harry says

"I will take Jasper. We should be fine", Kingsley says

"Where are you going?" Harry asks

"Florence, Italy"

* * *

 _Volterra, Italy...5 Days before..._

* * *

Bella had just given birth to Greyback's kids again and she had been given birth for 48 straight months and all of them were so hard. And all the abuse she suffered she just wanted it to be over. Every girl she had been whipped. And her back was in shreds except the brand that had stayed intact so had the names on her back. Everywhere else had lines of a whipped on her back, arms, feet and butt. She had been hoping that the stitches would dissolve but they hadn't. She couldn't move them and it has been 44 months of them in her and 48 months in this hell.

She had given birth to Dumbledore's children after she had the worse torture session and she gave him 2 boys Brian and Adrian.

Then she was raped by Snape after he tortured her. She gave birth to Snape's children Samuel and Samantha she got 10 lashings with the Cat o' Nine Tails for that.

Next was Voldemort who tortured her with the Torture Unforgivable Curse till she was unable to move without shaking for days, those kids where named Salazar and Raul.

Next was Grindelwald also used the torture curse she gave birth to Rider and Ellen and she was once again punish for giving birth to a girl 10 lashes.

Next was Fudge he got a boy named Cornelius II and Cornelia. She was given 10 lashes with the whip for Cornelia.

Next was Rodolphus Lestrange who she gave birth too Corvus and Laurena. They were then blood adopted by Bellatrix. Rodolphus punished her for a daughter with 10 lashes.

Next was Rabastan Lestrange who she gave birth too Credence and Leta. They were also adopted by Bellatrix. Rabastan gave her the punishment of 10 lashes for the birth of a girl.

Next was Dumbledore again she gave birth to triplets. Wulfic, Percival and Kendra. Once again they were adopted by Molly Weasley. Dumbledore gave her 10 lashes for the girl she birthed.

Next was Voldemort again. And again he tortured her with the torture curse and whipping. She gave birth to Sazar and Damocles. They were adopted by Bellatrix too. She was given 10 lashes and a torture curse for 10 minutes after giving birth to Damocles.

Next was Fudge again she gave birth to Conner, Connie and Christopher. She was given 10 lashes again for a daughter born.

Next was Pettigrew which she trembled under. He played with her for an hour and tortured her before rapping her. She gave birth to Justin and Enid. Peter was delighted to be able to whip her with 10 lashes.

Next was Caius again. He also played with her. She couldn't even fight back as she was always clamped down and she couldn't talk. She gave birth too Julius, Juliet and Julie. She was whipped with 20 lashes after that for giving him two girls.

Next was Grindelwald who she gave birth to triplets Damion, Damian and Damien.

Next was Dumbledore again she gave birth too quintuplets. Ariana, Miranda, Godric, Myrddin and David. She was given 10 lashes for the two girls.

Next was Snape with Steven, Eileen and Stephanie she gave birth too. Snape took great pleasure giving Bella 20 lashes for two girls born.

Next was Edward again and she gave birth too Marie, Thomas and Kayla. Edward gave Bella 20 lashes for two girls born.

Next was Rosalie and she gave birth too Nathan, Emma, Anne and Lucas. She was given 20 lashes by Rosalie for the two girls.

Next was Pettigrew again and she gave birth too Riley and Ethan.

Then came Victoria with James, Justine, Zavier, and Xavier. Victoria gave her 10 lashes for giving birth to a girl.

Then came Carlisle and Esme again which she gave birth too Lukas, Lucasta and Hope. Carlisle gave her 20 lashes for giving him two girls even though he was pleased.

Next was Greyback. That pregnancy was the worst as the boys on the full moon they scratched her from the inside it was painful. She was still expected to clean, still give sex and still walked around like a dog and her big belly always dragging on the floor that caused pain to go up her body. Marcus helped as best he could. But he couldn't do much but comfort her. She gave birth to sextuplets. Romulus, Remus, Achilles, Lupa, Isla and Mia. They literately torn their way out of her body. She after the birth she was given the chance to recuperate before she was whipped 30 times with the Cat O' Nine Tails for giving birth to 3 girls. Marcus comforted her after it all and she was artificially insinuated the next day.

The next was Alice who Bella gave birth to Cynthia and Jedidiah. Alice took delight in whipping Bella 10 times for giving birth to a girl.

Next was she was artificially insinuated for Maria who she gave birth too Quadruplets. Nellie, Walter, Gasper and Casper. Maria also took pleasure of giving Bella 10 lashes for birthing her a girl.

Next was Jacob Black who took his time feeling every part of her and sucking of her breasts and did anal sex for a while time he went up her virginal canal and continued rapping her all night long. She gave birth to sextuplets Conner, Sarah, Leanne, William, Ephraim, and Joanna. Jacob loved giving her 20 lashes for the two girls.

Next was Snape again and Bella gave birth too Sadie, Salome and Sebastian and she was whipped 20 times for the two girls.

Next came Tanya with a donors sperm. She was artificial inseminated. And a month later she gave birth to Nontuplets. Sasha, Sonja, Sonya, Lucas, Vasilii, Adam, Cyril, Dana, and Estera. She was given 50 lashes for the 5 girls in that lot.

Next came Irina with a donors sperm. She was artificial insemination again. A month later she gave birth too. Septuplets Irene, Toby, Valley, Gregory, Erik, Erika and Hillary. She was whipped 40 times for the four girls.

Then was anonymous person her was using her eggs and she was artificial inseminated again. She gave birth to Jason, Mallery, Michael, and Jacinta. Caius told her the names before whipping her 20 times for the two girls.

Next was another anonymous person her was using her eggs and she was artificial inseminated again. She gave birth too Sophie, Erin, Abraham, Theodore, and Theodora. Caius again told her and she got 30 lashes for the three girls.

Next again she had anonymous person her was using her eggs and she was artificial inseminated again. She gave birth to Luke, Melissa, Malcolm and Trinity. Caius told her the names as he whipped her 20 times.

Next was Dumbledore again. Bella gave him quadruplets. Their names where Eustace, Edmund, Larkin and Molly. They were all adopted by Molly Weasley. Bella got 10 lashings for the girl.

Then came Voldemort who Bella gave quadruplets too. Their names were Salvator, Shelly, Simon and Saturn. She was tortured with the torture curse and got 10 lashes for the girl.

Next was Grindelwald who she gave birth too triplets Nicolas, Nicole and Morris. She got 10 lashes for giving birth to a girl and Grindelwald also used the torture curse on her.

Next was Fudge with quintuplets named Caden, Caityln, Candyce, Clarence, and Calton. She was given 20 lashes for the two girls.

Then came Alice with artificial insemination again. Bella gave girl to triplets Imogen, Ruya and Aisling. All girls which got her 30 lashes.

Next was Dumbledore with triplets named Gareth, Gwendolyn, and Piers. She got 10 lashes for the girl.

Then came Voldemort again and he did torture her before rapping her again. She gave birth a month later to Quintuplets Ryan, Jarrod, Polly, Callie and Opal. She was whipped 30 times for three 3 and tortured for 30 minutes with the torture curse for it.

Then came Edward again and he rapped her and she gave birth too quadruplets. Mason, Edmund, Suzette and Lucy. She was whipped 20 times for the 2 girls.

Next was Rosalie who Bella was artificial insinuated and she gave birth too Maryanne, Josephina, Seraphina and Jake. Because of the three girls she was whipped 30 times.

Next was Carlisle and Esme and Bella gave birth to quintuplets Peter, Lucinda, Lilac, Jonathan, and George. Because of the two girls she was whipped 20 times.

Next again was Jacob and she gave birth to Septuplets Deborah, Dorothy, Joseph, Susanah, Jane, Mary and Nora. She was punished by Jacob on giving him move girls. He whipped her 60 times.

Dumbledore was next and she gave birth to quintuplets Blake, Blair, Meredith, Tyson and Ellis which she received 30 lashes for the three girls.

Lastly now was Greyback. He was savage while raping her. She once again fell pregnant. But this time her stomach was huge. She could barely walk the way she was ordered. And she was in extreme agony from the babies being werewolves. Finally she today gave birth to 11 babies. Desmond, Maeve, Orion, Wayne, Murray, Allie, Allan, Rachael, Rebecca, Luycus and Ylva. She was exhausted.

But she was flipped on her back again. She knew what was coming Caius gave the Cat o' Nine Tales to Greyback.

"40 Lashes you can do to her", Caius says

"Good. I prefer boys then girls. I will pay to give her an extra 40", Greyback says

"Very well I want 200 dollars and you can do 100 lashes", Caius says

Bella's eyes widen again.

"Fine here", Greyback says handing over the money", Greyback does and starts whipping her

Bella cries out again after the first 10 not that anyone could hear her. She was crying by 30. And sobbing by 40. Her back, arms, legs and butt were being shredded again.

"Thank you Caius", Greyback says leaving with his children

"Now Slut I will be selling your title soon", Caius says

Bella's eyes lighten with hope.

"But before I will be getting my money's worth by accepting double amount of money for whipping you with the Cat O' Nine Tails and I will be selling biting you for 5 dollars a bite, anal sex for 50 dollars and sex for 100 and you will not be allowed to get pregnant from this", Caius whispers

Bella's eyes widen. He was going to let people whip her to get more money. And he was going to have her violated more.

"Come in Jacob Black", Caius says

Jacob comes in looking smug.

"So Jacob will pay me to whip you with the Cat O' Nine Tails", Caius says grinning evilly at Bella, "How many do you want to pay Jacob? It is 2 dollars per lash"

"I will do 250 lashes", Jacob says handing over 500 dollars

"So be it", Caius says handing over the whip.

Bella dreaded what was about to happen. Jacob was meant to be her friend. He had been using her for children but she didn't think he would go this far.

"This bitch is for ignoring me and hurting me by choosing Edward over me and look how that turned out", Jacob growls in her ear

Bella sees Jacob take a step back and then throws back the whip and then it hits her flesh making her back arch. He continues whipping Bella again 10 lashes she doesn't cry. 20 she was crying out but you couldn't hear her. 40 she was crying then at 50 she was sobbing. Every lash dug deep into her skin. It takes an hour and twenty minutes to finish all 250 lashes and Bella was sobbing and crying badly by the end.

"Now do you want any anal or vaginal sex?" Caius asks

"I will do both and my wolf form sex", Jacob says

Bella's eyes widen at that. Being in his wolf form would tear her apart inside.

"Then I will need 150 dollars, and the 150 extra for the wolf sex", Caius says

Jacob again hands over the money and takes off his pants. He then jumps on her shredding back causing Bella to cry out. But you couldn't hear it. He rides her back pushing his cock into her anal passage again and again harshly. More rough then ever before. He then gets off.

"Felix, Demetri flip her", Caius says

Felix and Demetri flip her and her back slams into the table and Bella screams as her back and every inch that was touched by the whip hit the table. Jacob then rides her and shoves his cock into her virginal canal and anal canal. He rides her for twenty minutes and wasn't at all gentle. He also used some sex toys that he paid 50 dollars extra for. She was aching by the end of it. Then she watches as he transforms into a wolf and jumps her she was silently screaming as his wolf sex tore her apart. She was thrashing under the big wolf and crying blood tears by the end of it he had done it for 30 minutes.

"I hope you enjoyed that bitch. Enjoy yourself with the rest of your horrible life. I will raise my children to hate you", Jacob says to her and leaves

"Felix, Demetri flip her", Caius says

They both flip her again hard. And Bella again cries out as she was flipped so her ripped back was showing again.

"Come it my special guests", Caius says

Bella's eyes widen as she sees Renee and Phil as vampires with red eyes.

"Who wants to go first?" Caius asks

"I will", Phil says

"What do you want?" Caius asks

"650 lashes, 15 bites, anal and vaginal sex", Phil says

"That will be 1,525 dollars", Caius says

Phil hands over the money and takes the whip from Caius.

"This is for costing me my baseball career", Phil says to Bella

Phil begins to whip her and Bella starts crying after 20 and was sobbing at 40. But Phil continues on not phased. After 3 hours he was done with the whipping then he starts the sex and gives Caius 50 extra for sex toys. Then he does the bites and the last bite was on Bella's private area earning a silent scream Phil said 'Something for you to remember'. Bella was in so much pain when he finished.

"Now Mrs Dwyer", Caius says

"700 lashes and 13 bites", Renee says

Bella's eyes widen at the amount of lashes. Renee was meant to have loved her.

"That will be 1,480 dollars thank you", Caius says

Renee hands him the money and takes the whip.

"This is for ruining my perfect life", Renee says to Bella

Renee starts the whipping and doesn't stop at Bella's tears at 20 lashes neither her silent sobbing at 30. Bella was sobbing badly at the end of 4 hours of whipping and the bites.

"Thank you", Renee says to Caius

"My pleasure", Caius says

"Enjoy your existence Bitch", Renee says spitting in Bella's face

Renee and Phil leave Bella in tears about just what happened.

"Come in you new Volturi guards", Caius calls

Bella's eyes widen as she sees Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren and Eric all red eyed come in grinning.

"Who wants to go first?" Caius asks

"I will", Mike says

"How many lashes do you want to hand out and do you want anal or virginal sex?" Caius asks

"I will do 810 lashes, 13 bites, anal and vaginal sex", Mike says

"That will be 1,835 dollars", Caius says

Mike hands over the money and takes the whip.

"This is for turning me down every time bitch and I am going to enjoy this. But you gave me my children anonymously and I will make them hate you", Mike says

Mike pulls back the whip and starts he takes an 2 hours and a half to finish all the lashes leaving Bella sobbing again. Mike then begins the anal sex and does it for 15 minutes before Felix and Demetri flip her again and she screams silently as her back hits the table and Mike has rough sex with her for 45 minutes. Then Mike bites her 13 times letting his venom flow into the wounds making it very painful. Mike does the last bite on her private area causing a silent scream. Mike was satisfied after all of that. And Bella was flipped so she was on her stomach again.

"Next?" Caius asks

"I will. I will get her 400 lashes and 15 bites", Jessica says

"870 dollars then", Caius says

Jessica hands over the money and grabs the whip.

"This is for showing me up and being a whore", Jessica says to Bella

Jessica starts whipping Bella and it takes 2 hours to finish the whipping and biting. Then Eric does 6 bites, 150 lashes and does anal and virginal sex and tells her she also bore his children. Caius earns 280 dollars for all of that. Then Tyler does another 10 bites, 400 lashes and again and anal and virginal sex for 1,000 dollars. He also told her she bore his children. It was then Lauren's turn.

"How many Lauren?" Caius asks

"500 lashes and 28 bites", Lauren grins at Bella's tear stricken face.

"1,640 dollars then", Caius says

Lauren hands over the money and takes the whip.

"This is for taking all the attention and Edward off me. You deserve this you Bitch", Lauren says to Bella and starts

3 hours later Lauren was done and girls laugh at how much Bella hand been crying. Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric and Lauren thank Caius before leaving.

"Cullen's, Denali's, Victoria, Charlie come in", Caius calls

Bella sees there was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Victoria, Irina, Tanya and her adopted father Charlie with a Mexican Women who was next to Victoria. She dreaded why he was here. She was happy to see that Emmett was not among them.

"Where is Emmett?" Caius asks

"He is babysitting so we can have our revenge", Rosalie says grinning

"So how many lashes each do you what to do?" Caius asks

"I want to do 900 lashes and 25 bites", Victoria says

"That will be 1,900 dollars", Caius says

Bella's eyes widen at the number. Victoria hands over the money and Caius hands her the whip.

"This is for James bitch", Victoria says and flicks the whip

Bella was crying at 10 and then screaming and sobbing silently at 30. It takes an 5 and a half hours to do all the lashes but Victoria was satisfied and then bites her including on the butt. Pushing a lot of venom into each bite.

"Who is next?" Caius asks

"I will. 750 lashes, 25 bites, anal and vaginal sex with toys", Charlie says horrifying Bella

Bella didn't understand why he was doing this and so many lashes. And why he was going to violate her.

"That will be 1,825 dollars", Caius says smirking at Bella

Charlie hands over the money and takes the whip.

"I may have found my mates in Victoria and Maria but you were an ungrateful bitch who ruined my life. You also hurt my mate Victoria. So this is what I am going to do", Charlie says and gets ready to whip her

Bella watches as the whip hits her back again and again. Causing her to start crying at ten lashes and sobbing at twenty. She was hysterical by the end of all 750 lashes and had throw up in her mouth 3 times. Charlie then roughly does the anal sex followed by Felix flipping her over and Charlie does an hour of vaginal sex with toys before he starts biting her. And the last bite was on her private area. Again causing a silent scream. It takes 3 hours.

"Thank you Caius for my revenge", Charlie says

"I will go next", Maria says

"What would you like?" Caius asks

"800 lashes and 45 bites", Maria says to the horror of Bella that was the most bites she had in one go

"That will be 1,565 dollars", Caius says

Maria hands over the money and takes the whip.

"This is for hurting my mate and taking the Major from me", Maria says to Bella

Bella was confused who was the Major? But she couldn't think long before the whipping started. And she starts crying after ten and sobbing after that. Maria takes 5 hours for the whipping then bites her everywhere including a bite to the face. All bites caused Bella extreme pain as Maria pumped the bites full of venom.

"Who next?" Caius asks

"I will do 600 lashes and 30 bites", a blonde says

"That will be 1,150 dollars Miss Tanya Denali", Caius says

Tanya hands over the thousand, one hundred and fifty dollars. Caius hands her the whip.

"This is for making my sister Irina so miserable and stealing Edward", Tanya whispers to her

Tanya pulls back the whip and begins Bella was crying again after 10, crying at 20 and sobbing at 30. It takes an 3 hours for Tanya to be done with all 600 lashes and bites. Bella had tears pouring out her eyes as one of the bites was on her face which hurt her mouth as the venom enters her sown mouth. She was screaming behind those stitches.

"You deserved that you Slut", Tanya whispers in her ear

"Now Irina how many do you want to do?" Caius asks taking the whip from Tanya

"I will do 900 lashes and 40 bites", Irina says

Bella's eyes widen at the number.

"1,600 dollars then", Caius says

Irina hands over the money and Caius hands her the whip.

"This is for my mate you wretched bitch", Irina says to Bella

Irina pulls back the whip and starts. It takes her 5 hours to finish the whipping with Bella sobbing badly silently again and then Irina bites and Bella hand vomited in her sown shut month causing the vampires to laugh.

"Satisfied?" Caius asks Irina

"Yes I am. I have my children and have punished the destroyer of my mate", Irina replies

"Who is next?" Caius asks

"I will. I will do 610 lashes", Carlisle says

"1,220 dollars then Carlisle", Caius replies

Carlisle hands over the money and takes the whip from Caius.

"This is for intruding on my family and causing trouble", Carlisle whispers to Bella

Carlisle pulls back the whip and starts it takes 3 and a half hours to finish. Bella was once again left sobbing. Carlisle hands Caius back the whip satisfied.

"Who next?" Caius asks

"Me", Esme says

Bella's eyes widen at that. Esme was so nice to her before and was like a second mother too her. Now she was going to whip her with the worse whip.

"How many?" Caius asks

"530 lashes and 10 bites", Esme replies

Bella's eyes widen at the amount of lashes she was about to get. After all she considered Esme a second mother.

"That will be 710 dollars then", Caius replies

Esme hands over the money and takes the whip.

"This is for nearly destroying my family", Esme says harshly and begins to whip Bella

Bella was crying after the first 20 and sobbing after that. She even makes herself sick which was stuck in her mouth till she swallowed it again. It takes 3 hours and forty-five minutes to do all the lashes and bites.

"I am satisfied with my revenge", Esme says grinning and giving over the whip to Caius

"Who next?" Caius asks

"I will. I will do 770 lashes and 50 bites", Rosalie says grinning evilly

"That will be 1,510 dollars", Caius says

Rosalie hands over the money and Caius hands her the whip.

"This is for ruining the family and thinking yourself better than us", Rosalie says as she pulls back the whip

Bella cries again after the first 20 and sobbing after 30. Rosalie never took a break and it takes her 5 hours and fifty minutes to finish. And Rosalie begins biting her starting with her face letting more venom into her sown shut mouth. She was done quickly. Then Alice steps up.

"How many Alice?" Caius asks

"I will do 900 lashes and 45 bites", Alice says

"That will be 1,825 dollars", Caius says

Alice hands over the money and hands the whip to Alice.

"This is for being a bitch to me and a whiny brat after everything we did for you", Alice says evilly to Bella

She draws the whip back and starts. Bella once again sobs after about 20. She takes and 5 hours and ten minutes to finish the whipping then starts biting. She does one on Bella's face as well and lets a lot of venom into it.

"That is my revenge", Alice says happily

Now Edward steps up.

"How many Edward?" Caius asks

"I will do 1,100 lashes, 60 bites, anal and vaginal sex with sex toys", Edward says

Bella's eyes widen at all of that.

"That will be 2,200 dollars", Caius says

Edward hands over the money and Caius hands over the whip to Edward.

"This is for being a whiny bitch, for being selfish and being a burden on my family", Edward says to Bella

Bella shakes her head her eyes begging for mercy.  
"You will get no mercy from me. I will make sure my children will never know you. And I will enjoy this", Edward says pulling the whip back

And he strikes her back causing it to arch. Bella's eyes full with tears as her already shredded back, legs, arms and butt were hit again and again. Tears come after 10 lashes, then sobs after 20. She just wanted to pass out but she knew that would never happen. And Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia couldn't help her. It was unlikely they knew what was going on. As the guard didn't tell them she was in labour. The full 1,100 lashes take 6 and a half hours to finish and Bella was sobbing harshly. Edward hands the whip to Caius and then goes to her butt and bites hard and sends as much venom into her butt as he could. Bella screams silently. Then Edward jumps on her and starts doing anal sex on her for 15 minutes. Then Felix and Demetri flip her and her back slams into the table causing another silent scream. Edward starts biting her one on her face again letting as much venom as he could into her face like others did.

"Guess where I am letting my last bite be?" Edward whispers to Bella

Bella shakes her head she doesn't know where he was going next. But then Edward bites her private area hard letting a lot of venom into the bite. Bella screams silently and cries and sobs. Then he had vaginal sex with her which hurt more because of the bites she had taken to that area. He rides her hard for half an hour before using the toys for 30 minutes then he finally looks pleased.

"Thank you Caius for letting us have our revenge", Carlisle says

"My absolute pleasure", Caius replies

The Cullen's leave quite happy.

"Come in Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Fudge, Umbridge, Molly, Percy and Ronald", Caius calls

Bella's heart immediately drops as those seven come in.

"Ronald you first. How many?"

"I will give her 640 lashes, anal and vaginal sex", Ron says

"That will be 1,030 dollars", Caius says

Ron hands over the money he exchanged at Gringotts. Caius hands the whip to Ron. Bella tenses as he grins.

"Your brother is a bastard. So I am taking my revenge on you his sister. He won't even be able to look at you. As she are so hideous now", Ron grins

Ron pulls the whip back and then it begins. Bella's back arch's again at the first hit and she begins crying at the tenth hit and sobbing again at the 20th. Her back was so torn to pieces now. After so long under the Cat O' Nine Tails. Ron takes an hour and a half under the whip and then he does anal sex for ten minutes and vaginal sex for 30 minutes.

"I will go next", Molly says

"How many?" Caius asks

"750 lashes", Molly replies

Bella's eyes widen at the number.

"That will be 1,500 dollars", Caius says

Molly hands over the money and Caius hands her the whip.

"This is because your brother stole my little girl", Molly says to Bella

Molly starts and Bella was crying after the first ten and screaming and sobbing silently after 20. Then Grindelwald has his turn with 500 lashes and anal and vaginal sex taking up an hour and fifteen minutes. It cost him 1,150 dollars.

"I will be doing 570 lashes and giving her the ministry branding", Umbridge says as it was her turn

"That will be 1,040 dollars for the whipping and 50 dollars to brand her again", Caius says

Umbridge hands over the money and takes the whip.

"This is because your brat of a brother defied me and left me with those creatures the centaurs", Umbridge says

And Umbridge begins whipping her. She does so for 3 hours and forty-five minutes. Then brands her with a ministry branding and causing Bella to throw up in her sown mouth at the smell of her flesh being burnt by it. Umbridge then smiles with satisfaction when she was finished next was Fudge who was going to do 300 lashes, anal and vaginal sex to pay back her brother for him losing his job. He finishes in an hour. And it cost him 750 dollars. Next was Dumbledore.

"I will be giving you 800 lashes, anal and vaginal sex. Also I know a spell that will do oral sex with her mouth sown. It will also use the person who does the spell sperm realise inside. So how much", Dumbledore says

"That will be 1,750 dollars for all that and 30 dollars for the oral sex", Caius says grinning

Dumbledore gives the money and was handed the whip.

"This is because your brother continues to challenge me and not be a mantra. You will pay the price because I can't get him", Dumbledore says

Bella sees the whip hit her back again and again causing a silent scream. He does it for 5 and a half hours of whipping then does anal sex. Then Felix flips her over hard and she screamed inside her mouth. Then Dumbledore does the vaginal sex. Then mutters an incarnation and Bella feels like a huge cock had been entered into her throat. She gags and gags and the pain was unbearable she even gets the feeling of a realise inside her throat. She thrashes at the feeling of the fandom cock getting bigger and bigger inside her mouth. Causing so much pain inside her throat. They all laugh at her.

Dumbledore finally finishes the spell after 90 minutes but then Ron wanted to do it. Dumbledore told him the incarnation and Ron pays another 30 dollars to do it. Ron manages to make a big fandom cock inside her mouth he has it go back and forward realising again and again making her gag and throw up but makes her choke. Causing laughter again. He stops the spell after an hour and a half. Grindelwald does the oral sex spell for 30 dollars too. Next was Percy with 60 lashes, anal and vaginal sex with the spell for oral sex which he holds for an hour. It cost him 300 dollars. Bella's mouth and throat was so painful now. She was trembling after they had finished.

"Thank you Caius for allowing our revenge", Dumbledore says

"My pleasure. Looking at her now it was worth it. And there is still more to come", Caius says making Bella dread who was next

Dumbledore and the others leave after Dumbledore promises he wasn't finished with her yet.

"Now my guard will do some lashes, and sex while we wait for our last guests", Caius says as the guard enters

All guard do 50 lashes and 5 bites each, but Jane and Alec who do 100 lashes and ten bites each and all boys do anal and vaginal sex. Those guard include Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Afton, Corin and another 15 guard members join in. And of cause Athenodora who does 100 lashes and 30 bites. Bella was so tired and in so much pain as this had been going on for so many hours she lost track off how many lashes.

"Come in Voldemort, Severus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Dolohov, Pettigrew, Walden Macnair, Corban Yaxley, Crabbe Sr and Jr, Goyle Sr and Jr, Lucius and Draco", Caius calls

Bella was trembling as they come in. All of them Death Eaters. They all are grinning evilly at her.

"Whore these 17 have paid me good money to allow them to whip you. Who wants to go first?" Caius asks

"How much for the Torture Curse too?", Voldemort asks

"60 dollars for every half an hour and 30 dollars for the oral sex spell", Caius replies

Alecto, Amycus do 70 lashes each and two hours under the torture curse each for 520 dollars each. Pettigrew does 100 lashes, anal and vaginal sex and 4 hours under the torture curse because he wanted revenge on her parents and Harry it cost him 590 dollars. Dolohov, Macnair, Yaxley, Crabbe Sr and Jr, Goyle Sr and Jr all give her 50 lashes each and 30 minutes under the Cruciatus Curse. Lucius and Draco do 120 lashes and a two hours under the Cruciatus curse each because her brother embarrassed them. They also did the Stinging Curse making huge welts to appear all over her body. All but Alecto do anal, vaginal and the spell for oral sex on her. Rodolphus and Rabastan did 90 lashes each 3 hours under torture curse each and vaginal, anal and the spell for oral sex. For 1,080 each.

After Bellatrix does 550 lashes she does her favourite curse the Cruciatus Curse for 6 hours. That cost her 1,220 dollars

"I will be giving her 700 lashes, an hour under the Cruciatus Curse, anal, vaginal and Oral Sex, my own spell and a liquid Cruciatus potion that will last 8 hours", Severus says

"That will be 1,640 dollars and 1,000 dollars for the liquid Cruciatus", Caius says

Severus hands over the money.

"This is revenge against you father for humiliating me, your mother for rejecting me and for your brother for being a insufferable brat", Severus says to Bella and begins his torture.

Bella just wanted this to be over she knew Voldemort was going to do some bad things but also Caius might do something after. Snape after the doing the whip for 5 hours, does anal sex for 15 minutes, vaginal sex for 40 minutes and oral sex for 30 making Bella gag and throw up and everyone just laughs. Then she was held under the torture curse for an hour making her thrash and silent scream.

"Flip her", Severus says

Felix and Demetri roughly flips her only her back and clamp her on again.

"Now the potion. I will use a syringe to get the potion in your system", Severus says

Bella watches in horror as he fills up a large syringe with dark red and black potion. Bella tries to free herself as he approaches with the potion. He connects it to her nose tube.

"Ready bitch?" Severus asks

Bella shakes her head.

"Too bad", Severus says and plunges the potion into her nose tube

Bella feels the potion enter her throat and go down and she feels the most excruciating pain imaginable more so then the curse. She thrashes and thrashes on the table. And lets out silent screams. It goes on for 8 hours before the potion finishes. And Bella was silently gasping. She was shaking so badly now.

"Now a spell of my own design _Sectumsempra!_ " Severus says

Causing sword like wounds to appear on her chest. But they avoided the branding. Bella lets out a bloodcurdling scream in her silent mouth.

"That will take a couple of days to heal. But you can't did from it like everyone else before you are a vampire", Severus says

Felix once again flips her on her stomach causing tears to fall from Snape's spell.

"Voldemort you want to finish?" Caius asks

"I would", Voldemort says

Caius gives the whip to Voldemort.

"This is a message for you brother as he has evaded me 5 times I am giving you 1,000 lashes 100 for each time he has escaped me but 600 for him making me lose my body and anal, vaginal, and oral sex, five hours under the Cruciatus Curse and the 8 hour liquid Cruciatus curse as I know she can't go insane", Voldemort grins evilly

Bella's eyes widen at how many lashes Voldemort was going to give her and how much time under the Cruciatus curse and liquid one he was going to give her.

"That will be 3,360 dollars", Caius says

Voldemort hands over the money. And Bella's eyes widen with terror at how many lashes she was going to get. She sees Voldemort get ready to strike with the whip Bella brasses herself as the whip was bought down again and again with her thrashing under her restraints. He takes 7 and a half hours to finish the whipping. She was sobbing hysterically at the end. Then he does the anal sex for half an hour and vaginal sex for an hour.

"My oral sex spell will make it feel like lava is going down your throat", Voldemort says to Bella

Bella whimpers silently as she feels the fandom cock being shoved into her throat again and it was a big one and it realised each shove and it did feel like lava going down her throat. Her whole throat felt like it was on fire by the end of the oral sex which lasted an hour and it broke her jaw again causing a silent scream.

"Now for more fun", Voldemort says

Bella dreaded what was going to happen next. First Voldemort does a blister/boil curse on her causing her body to have hundreds of blisters and boils which where very painful. Then he does the Conjunctivitus curse one her eyes which hurts her badly she couldn't see very much and the pain was imaginable for her sensitive eyes. She had let out a silent scream at that curse.

" _Deprimo!_ " Voldemort says

The spell pushes Bella down hard on the table causing many of her ribs to break under the pressure. She screams again as many of her bones break before he realises the spell.

" _Electro Maximus!"_ Voldemort says causing a large among of electricity to go into her body that was so painful

Then he does his favourite spell.  
 _"Crucio Maximums!"_ Voldemort shouts his wand pointed at Bella

Bella thrashes at the maximum power of the curse. She was letting out bloodcurdling screams inside her silent mouth. Voldemort holds the spell for five hours. Bella's mind didn't break under the curse after all she had a potion in her system to keep her mind. Oh how Bella wished she would not be aware of this. But she was thrashing violently in her restraints for all the five hours. Which felt like an eternity to Bella.

Once it was done her whole body was mangled. And won't heal for days and days from most of the spells casted on her as well as the lashes.

"Now the liquid Cruciatus potion. Severus I want the pleasure of giving it too her", Voldemort says

Severus hands over the potion and syringe and Voldemort connects it to the nose tube.

"Have fun", Voldemort says grinning evilly and plunges it in

Bella was thrashing again severely as the potion was in her system. It continues like that for 8 hours again. And finally her body stops thrashing but was still violently trembling. For all the curses and potions.

"I am satisfied. Thank you for the revenge Caius", Voldemort says

"My absolute pleasure", Caius says as they port-key out

"Now my punishment. First I am going to bite your most private area", Caius says and bits her hard on her pussy

Bella screams inside her mouth. He also bites her butt and face causing more silent screams.

"You got me 43,710 dollars today from everything. You will now have 1700 lashes for everything you have done wrong in the last 43 months", Caius says grinning as Bella's expression

Bella was terrified as it was the most she ever had and she had already been whipped 20,215 times and her back and everything was already shredded there nearly wasn't any skin left but for the branding marks. She was being whipped more with the Cat O' Nine Tails. Why was she being whipped so much today? It came to a total so far as 20,215 lashes so far. The most anyone had gotten. And anyone else would have died. But she couldn't die.

She was so scared. But this had been her life for four years as a baby factory and a torture prisoner.

Caius starts whipping her and again she was not able to hold back her tears till they reached 10 then she was crying and sobbing after the first 5 because her back was so ripped to shreds already. Caius kept going not letting up for a second. He reached 1700 within 6 and a half hours with a hysterically sobbing Bella. Her back was once again ripped to shreds so was her arms, legs and butt so badly you couldn't see the old lines. All her wounds were leaking venom and the acid from the whip that was always coating it. She now had taken a grand total of 21,915 lashes all together today. She had 31 hours under the torture curse today and 16 hours under the liquid CruciatusCurse Potion. She was hysterically sobbing and tears were flowing blood. Her whole body was injured including her eyes from the curse from Voldemort. He also bites her 50 times making the total of bites today as 681. He even bite her privates too.

"You deserved every bit of that", Caius says to her, "Don't you agree Bitch?"

Bella just nods. Tears falling. Caius realises her from the clamps and pushes her off the table and she lands in a heap on the floor and lets out a silent bloodcurdling scream out in pain as it had jolted her back and everywhere else. Caius drags her along by her chains he didn't care she could't see because of the curse and that she was shaking so badly she kept falling down he just dragged her along the floor of the castle.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Marcus yells seeing his mate so badly injured obviously having been badly tortured

You couldn't really see her back, back of arms, back of legs and butt from the lashes she had. Her eyes where swollen and red. She had welt, boils and blisters covering her whole body with her chest looked like a sword had slashed it. She had vampire bite marks everywhere. She had venom dripping from her anal cavity and vaginal canal. Obviously from too much rough sex. And she was hysterically sobbing and crying.

"Gotten my use from her. It was delightful to watch. That is why I have you busy for the past Three and a half days and threatened you with her life if you and Aro didn't do it", Caius says smugly

"YOU TORTURED HER FOR FIVE AND A HALF DAYS!" Marcus yells

Aro appears with Sulpicia and both gasp at how bad Bella was.

"Yep and I earned so much money from the past day and a half. You can have her now", Caius says giving him the chains

Marcus takes the charms and gentle leads Bella to his room. When they get in with Aro and Sulpicia. He drops the chains and the chains magic connect to the floor pushing her into a position that her butt was in the air. They could see all the damage that was done. And it was so bad that it could have made them sick.

"Oh my Bella. I am so sorry", Marcus whispers and sits down beside her

He didn't know where to touch her it was so bad. He continued to talk to her softly and coos to her trying to get her hysterical sobbing under control. But he knew he would be the same if you looked this bad.  
"It looks like she was half blinded for now by the conjunctivitis curse. She will have that effect her for a several days. And it looks like she was under the Cruciatus curse for a long time with how badly she is shaking. She had multiple fractures to her ribs from the looks of her chest and a broken jaw again. She is also in shock from the multiple wounds and the stress from being tortured for more then three days. I also saw Caius mind he let people do a lot too Bella", Aro says softly examining Bella without touching her

Marcus nods and continues to try and comfort his mate. But he knew it would take a while for her to calm down and she wouldn't heal for at least a week or more. Marcus also saw bit marks on her face, butt and on her most private area. He was angry about this. He was going to find out who did that. He would. Aro told him everything that he got from Caius's mind. Marcus was furious.

Bella had not just been sold for sex all anal, vaginal and oral but Vampires paid good money to whip her or torture her. They even used sex toys on her that hurt her sensitive area. Everyone made sure she was violated in the most degrading and hurtful ways.

She hoped her life might improve when Marcus got her title…

* * *

Caius walks into Marcus's study with the title to Bella and Bella with him being dragged behind him. Early the next day happy with the amount of money he had gotten out of buying Bella. He had a pretty nice return.

"What do you want?" Marcus growls angry that he gave his mate 21,915 lashes, 681 bites, 31 hours under the torture curse, 16 hours under the liquid curse and with the amount of torture the last 5 days before

He couldn't do much for her injuries except comfort her. At the moment she was with Caius again and he saw her next to him now tears falling. She was still on her hands and knees with her wounds still dripping venom. And she was still shaking from the torture curse.

"I am here to sell you the Bitch. I have had everyone have children who want to for now. How much are you willing to pay for her?" Caius asks

"Anything to get her out of this life", Marcus replies

"So 200,000 dollars and she is yours. Once I have the money and you sign the title she is yours but you have to have sex with her within a day otherwise I will get the title back and there is an auction next week. And you must have sex with her once every 6 weeks for the bond to continue", Caius says

Marcus growls and goes onto the computer and transfers 200,000 dollars to Caius's account it was worth every penny to him to have Bella, his mate.

"There done", Marcus says showing the transfer to Caius

"Sign on the dotted line", Caius says handing over the contract

Marcus does and a glow of silver goes from the contract.

"She is all yours. But when we call her", Caius says leaving smirking

Marcus growls he would free his Bella. Aro had found a contact to get Bella out of here. So they would leave in a few days to her brothers place. He told Aro they would be leaving and sees Caius drag Bella to him in her normal way on all fours and naked. They hadn't managed to break that yet. But they did get some clothes on her for short periods. Those stitches in her face, hands and feet hadn't dissolved in the 44 months since they put them in. And she still panicked every day. And she was in pain with how she walked on all fours with her hands and feet. She was in depression. Marcus told Aro her bonds because that was the one thing he could see.

He saw the mate bond on him and five others and they were strong but not as strong as the slave/concubine bond. She had lines to Aro and Sulpicia as father and mother. And Marcus told them that and Bella was able to nod when asked if she felt that way.

Aro told Marcus that the love or consort bond would work if Bella nodded and thought the oath. So that was what he was going to do.

"All yours", Caius says dropping the chains and they magically go to Marcus's hand

"You will leave her alone Caius", Marcus growls

Caius laughs, "She is still somewhat bound too me"

"Come on Bella. My room", Marcus says softly

Bella walks on all fours with him out of Caius's sight Marcus picks her up gentle and she was trembling from pain and from the torture curse and runs to his room. Marcus puts Bella on his bed and she moves to go off it. Another permeant command that Marcus and Aro worked out. Her chains lock onto the headboard and wrist, palm and ankle chains come out and bolt her to the bed. They were so tight it hurt her back, butt, arms and legs that were still recovering from her whipping.

"I bought your title. I have to have sex with you to make it official. But I want you to think the Consort and love bond and nod. They will seal our mating bond", Marcus says gently

Bella nods painfully and the ankle chains pull her legs farer apart. Showing her pussy. Those chains always spread her legs at the mention of sex or the slightest hint of it.

"I will be gentle. I don't want to hurt you with your wounds", Marcus says getting on top of her

He begins the bonding doing it as gently as possible. As she had, had Greyback's babies she was especially sensitive from them ripping out of her uterus. But it did heal. She also had all those wounds on her to be careful off including bite marks to her pussy.

"Have you thought the bond?" Marcus asks as they both climax

Bella nods again. And Marcus agrees and a gold light flashes and the bond took hold. Marcus could feel some of her emotions. Bella gets off the bed after she finished and sits on the floor. Marcus sits on the floor and hugs her to him carefully as he feels her pain and her panicking again as not being able to open her mouth. He could feel her self-loathing, not worthiness and her extreme pain.

"You are not worthless. You are still the most beautiful person on the planet. You are the most compassionate person I know. And the most amazing. You are still fighting and not giving up. Life will be better from now on and we WILL free you from the permeant commands and fix everything else", Marcus whispers and kisses her forehead

Bella nods her head. She hadn't been shown this much affection since she was sold. Hopefully Marcus and Aro could help her with her brother…

* * *

 _One day later…_

* * *

"We need to go to Florence. Our contact is waiting for us there. I have packed my things and so has Sulpicia, Renata and Santiago. And surprisingly Emmett Cullen", Aro says

"Why would a Cullen come with us?" Marcus growls

"Because I don't agree with what me ex-family and ex-wife have done. My ex-wife will get divorce papers tomorrow. She can keep the kids", Emmett says coming in

"Why don't you agree?" Marcus asks

"My sister was a witch and was sold into slavery. I couldn't do a thing about it just like now but Bella's situation is worse. Yes my sister was a concubine and had to please her Master and all guests he had. But her Master never tortured her. Bella has suffered and I will protect her now. She is very important to me and I will be there for her", Emmett says

Marcus looks at his bonds and all those to the Cullen's and the children were smashed. But he saw the mate bond which showed him Bella was his mate as well.

"Your Bella's mate too. I have seen other mate lines but yours is the first to clear", Marcus says shocked

"Can I come with you then? I swear I will never hurt her", Emmett says

"Have you anything to pack?" Aro asks

"I don't what to go back there so no", Emmett replies

"Have you packed Marcus?" Aro asks

"I have and Bella doesn't have anything but the free clothes we keep getting her. She will need more things where we are going to make her feel special. She will still be part of Caius's plaything as he basically said as much", Marcus growls

"I know. You should cover her with your cloak when we run so she technically not wearing clothes. It should work. And it will keep her privacy and dignity in tact till we explain", Aro replies

"I will get Bella we leave immediately. Meet you outside. Emmett with me", Marcus says dashing away

He finds Bella still chained to the floor in his room but he smelt his ex-brothers scent.  
"Bella did Caius come in here?" Marcus asks

Bella nods tears in her eyes

"Did he rape you again?" Marcus asks

Bella nods and receives a electric shock from it.

"Did he bite you down there again?" Marcus asks

Bella nods and receives another shock. Marcus immediately goes to her and pulls her into his arms gently. And kisses her forehead to give her comfort.

"Shh my love. We are leaving immediately", Marcus says cooing to her, "We are going to be with your brother soon"

Bella looks at him with wide eyes trying to see him. To see if he was serious. She couldn't believe it. She was going to leave this hell hole? But then she just manages to see Emmett and cringes back.

"Emmett is one of your mates", Marcus says quietly

Bella looks up with wide eyes.

"I will never hurt you Bella I swear. My sister was like you a witch and a concubine. But the difference is she was treated better then you", Emmett explains, "I am leaving with you"

"We will leave now. Emmett will be in front of us. To hid you and so will my cloak", Marcus says

He wraps his cloak over Bella to cover her body and her head so nobody would see her. And to give her some security with something wrapped around her wounds. Marcus nods at Emmett and they run outside.

They were met by Aro, Sulpicia, Santiago and Renata and they start to run to Florence. Aro leading the way. Emmett was sticking close to Marcus and Bella like a guard. They enter Florence and stay in the shadows in the city. Aro leads them too an alleyway.

"I will go and get my contacts", Aro says leaving them to find them

"Shh my love we will be out of here soon", Marcus says softly cooing to Bella

Bella in so much pain still from her wounds that haven't healed yet. Emmett was standing in front of Marcus and Bella to protect them and he really was not going to fail his sister again. Renata and Santiago were guarding Marcus and Bella as well. Sulpicia was also softly talking to Bella.

Aro comes back with a dark skinned man and Jasper Whitlock. Marcus sees the mating bond between Bella and Jasper.

"Where is Bella?" Jasper asks

"She is in my arms", Marcus says as Emmett moves aside

"Why is she covered?" Jasper asks

"You will find out with everyone else", Marcus says

"Jasper what are you doing here?" Emmett asks

"Peter, Charlotte and I have been helping Bella's brother for four years now", Jasper replies, "Where is Rosalie?"

"I am divorcing her. She will get the papers within a day", Emmett says

"I am sorry", Jasper says

"Don't be. She has been cruel and nasty and torturing Bella for a while now", Emmett replies

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. How can we be sure this is Isabella Potter?" Kingsley asks

"Her scent is the same but I smell venom", Jasper replies frowning

"We will explain later. Can we go?" Marcus asks

"Of course we better get out of here. I have a port-key so everyone grab hold", Kingsley says bring out a scarf

They all but their hands on it. Marcus holding Bella only puts one hand on the scarf and had Bella in his other.

"1…2…3", Kingsley says

And they all disappear from Florence. And Marcus hope Bella will get help when they get there…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
